<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Das ist das Ende meiner Existenz by Mami1506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616187">Das ist das Ende meiner Existenz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami1506/pseuds/Mami1506'>Mami1506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Execution, Gen, Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami1506/pseuds/Mami1506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem ein internationales Tribunal den 19 jährigen Light Yagami zum Tode verurteilt hat, muss die Kira<br/>Task Force mit den Folgen des Falles zurechtkommen - und mit Lights überraschender letzten<br/>Bitte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzviaAriella/gifts">TzviaAriella</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821341">This Is How I Disappear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzviaAriella/pseuds/TzviaAriella">TzviaAriella</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Das ist eine von mir selbstgemachte Übersetzung des Fanfics "This Is How I Disappear" von TzviaAriella. Ich habe das Fanfic unzählige Male gelesen und jedes Mal hat es mich gefesselt. Es ist unglaublich gut geschrieben und ist seit Jahren mein absolutes Lieblingsfanfic. Großen Dank an TzviaAriella hierfür :) <br/>Mir ist selbst aufgefallen, dass viele Anführungszeichen im englischen Stil geschrieben sind. Das liegt daran, dass mein Laptop auf Englisch eingestellt ist, tut mir leid dafür. Schreibt gerne, falls euch Rechtschreib- oder sonstige Fehler auffallen, damit ich diese ausbessern kann.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Stühle im Raum für das Interview waren alles außer bequem, aber L brauchte sie auch nicht anders. Er saß in seiner üblichen, ungeschickten Hocke und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch. Er war ungeduldig, irgendwo anders zu sein, als wo er war.</p><p>
  <em>Was dauert so lange?</em>
</p><p>Er wäre vollkommen glücklich gewesen Light Yagamis Gesicht nie wieder zu sehen und den Jungen in der mentalen Mülltonne zu lassen, in der L alte Feinde und abgeschlossene Fälle aufbewahrte. Aber das internationale Tribunal, das einberufen wurde, um sich um den Fall zu kümmern, hatte andere Ideen. <em>Vielleicht nimmt er die Neuigkeit persönlich besser auf,</em> haben sie ihm gesagt. <em>Die Familie wird es auf jeden Fall. Da du sowieso nach Tokyo zurück kehrst und wenn du nichts dagegen hast …</em> L <em>hatte</em> etwas dagegen, aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Das Tribunal glaubte, er sei nicht L selbst, sondern sein Stellvertreter, eine List, die seine Anonymität schützte, ihn aber daran hinderte, die Anordnungen des Tribunals anzufechten.</p><p>So kam es, dass er die letzte Stunde allein und verärgert im Interviewraum verbrachte, während er darauf wartete, dem effektivsten Massenmörder der Welt zu sagen, dass sein jüngster Geburtstag – sein neunzehnter – auch sein letzter war.</p><p>Als die Metalltür aufschwang, sah L auf und starrte in Kiras Gesicht zum ersten Mal seit vier Monaten. Anstatt von Khakis und schicken Hemden trug Light Yagami eine triste Gefängnisbräune, einen eigenartigen Overall, der speziell für ihn gefertigt wurde. L wusste weshalb. Obwohl Light dazu gezwungen wurde, das Notizbuch aufzugeben, damit Rem ihn verlassen konnte, wurde es seitdem an seiner Haut geschnallt, um seine Erinnerungen zu bewahren. Seine Hände waren die ganze Zeit gefesselt, damit er es nicht entfernen konnte. Heute trug er zusätzliche Fußketten, die mit ihm in den Raum schlurften, wie ein Kleinkind, das zum ersten Mal das Laufen lernt. Als er L sah, richtete er sich auf und setzte seine beste Imitation eines unbeschwerten Lächelns auf.</p><p>
  <em>Er sieht grauenhaft aus.</em>
</p><p>„Lange nicht gesehen, Ryuzaki“, sagte Light und ließ sich behutsam in den Stuhl gegenüber von L gleiten. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du zu Besuch kommst.“</p><p>„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit.“</p><p>Light hob eine Augenbraue. „Geschäftlich, also?“</p><p>„Das Tribunal lässt grüßen.“</p><p>Der Gefangene rutschte auf seinem Stuhl, seine Ketten rasselten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war müde, seine Augen versunken, was L kraftvoll an sein eigenes Spiegelbild erinnerte. Einst hatten Dämonen in Light Yagamis Augen getanzt, aber übrig geblieben sind nur ihre Fußabdrücke. Die Selbstgefälligkeit und das Lachen hatten die Konturen seines Kiefers verlassen, grimmige Linien und ausgehöhlte Wangen traten an ihrer Stelle. L empfand keine wirkliches Mitgefühl für den Mann vor ihn, aber er war trotzdem entsetzt. Lights Gesicht war jetzt ein Spukhaus: leer, dunkel und voller Schrecken.</p><p>
  <em>Und bald wird er ein Geist sein.</em>
</p><p>„Wäre es seltsam zu sagen, dass ich dich vermisst habe?“, fragte Light.</p><p>„Unter diesen Umständen, ziemlich.“</p><p>„Es stimmt trotzdem. Isolation lässt das Herz liebevoller werden, nehm ich an.“</p><p>„Es wäre schwer für dein Herz, weniger liebevoll zu werden.“</p><p>„Du wärst überrascht.“</p><p>„Du hast versucht, einen Shinigami dazu zu bringen, mich mit einem magischen Notizbuch zu töten. Nichts was du machst, würde mich noch überraschen.“</p><p>Light lächelte. „Ist das eine Herausforderung?“</p><p>„Wie würdest du lieber sterben?“</p><p>Der Gefangene spannte sich zuerst an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Kein Grund, um mich zu bedrohen. Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht.“</p><p>„Es ist keine Drohung, sondern eine Nachricht.“ Ls gefühlsloser Ausdruck schwankte nie, aber in seiner Stimme lag Verachtung. „Du wurdest zum Tode verurteilt.“</p><p>Das Lächeln glitt von Lights Gesicht wie Wasser durch Sand. <em>Er sieht so schockiert aus.</em> Schlau und weltlich wie Kira sich gern selbst sah, war er doch in vielerlei Hinsicht noch ein kleiner und naiver Junge. Zeit und Erfahrung könnten dies ändern, aber natürlich würde Light Yagami diese Möglichkeit nie haben. Nicht jetzt.</p><p>„Überrascht es dich?“, fragte L ruhig.</p><p>„Nein. Ich dachte nur… Ich werde nicht aussagen können?“</p><p>„Du hast in der Vergangenheit deine eigene Erinnerung gelöscht, um unschuldig auszusehen und du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber du bist ein pathologischer Lügner. Was wäre also der Sinn?“</p><p>„Ich habe das Recht, mich zu verteidigen.“</p><p>„Du hast das Recht, aber nicht die Fähigkeit. Du könntest vielleicht ein oder zwei Anklagen anfechten, aber nicht genug von ihnen. Nichtmal annähernd.“</p><p>„Ich bitte nicht darum, auf unschuldig zu plädieren, verdammt noch mal. Ich bitte darum, für mein Leben zu plädieren.“ Light leckte sie die Lippen und kämpfte um seine Fassung. „Um Gottes Willen, Ryuzaki, lass mich wenigstens mit ihnen reden.“</p><p>„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der es verhindert. Es ist ihnen egal, was du zu sagen hast, Light – und offen gesagt: mir auch. Du bist nicht der erste Mörder, der sich für gerecht hielt und die wirst nicht der letzte sein.“ L schaute sehnsüchtig zur Tür und wünschte, er hätte einen Snack mitgebracht. „Ich frage dich wieder. Wie würdest du lieber sterben?“</p><p>Für einen Moment starrte Light ihn nur an. Dann begann er zu lachen, sanft und bitter. „Altersschwäche.“</p><p>„Das ist keine deiner Optionen.“</p><p>„Ich habe Optionen?“</p><p>„Einige.“</p><p>„Ist eine davon, nicht zu sterben?“</p><p>„Nein.“</p><p>„Dann habe ich keine Optionen.“</p><p>L schnalzte irritiert mit seiner Zunge. „Du hast Optionen bezüglich der Art und Weise deiner Hinrichtung. Das Tribunal hat sich geeinigt, dir die Entscheidung zu überlassen.“</p><p>„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“</p><p>„Ich würde nicht einen so weiten Weg auf mich nehmen, um einen Witz zu machen.“</p><p>Light beugte sich vor und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ungerührt und auf seinem Stuhl hockend wie ein übergroßer Raubvogel sah L schweigend zu. Endlich richtete sich der todgeweihte Gefangene auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, seine Augen waren feucht. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“</p><p>„Dann denk schnell. Ich habe die Anweisung, nicht zu gehen, bis ich eine Antwort habe.“ Das war eine Lüge, natürlich, aber L hatte schon genug Zeit für Kira verschwendet. Egal welches Ergebnis, dieser Besuch ist sein letzter. „Was wird es sein?“</p><p>„Ich weiß es nicht.“</p><p>„Das ist keine Antwort.“</p><p>„Es ist alles, was du bekommst. Um Gottes Willen, ich kann nicht einfach – Ich muss recherchieren, ich muss nachdenken–“</p><p>„Würde es helfen, wenn ich dir eine Liste mache?“</p><p>„Es würde helfen, wenn du dich verpissen und mir Zeit geben würdest! Ich wähle hier keine Eissorten! Wenn ich falsch wähle, wenn– Wenn etwas schiefgeht–“</p><p>„Du wirst genauso tot sein, nur etwas langsamer auf dem Weg dorthin. Es gibt hier wirklich keine falsche Antwort, Light. Welche Straße du auch immer wählst, du wirst immer noch nach Rom gehen.“</p><p>Light ballte seine Hände. „Verschwinde.“</p><p><em>Soviel dazu, du hättest mich vermisst.</em> L ignorierte ihn und hob einen Finger. „Hängen. Standardmethode der Hinrichtung in Japan. Richtig ausgeführt, bricht die Kraft des Anschlags die Wirbelsäule und führt zum sofortigen Tod. Bei unsachgemäßer Ausführung riskiert man stattdessen eine langsame Strangulierung- bis zu 45 Minuten bis zum Tod.“ Ein weiterer blasser Finger erhob sich: „Erschießungskommando. Vorteile: schnell, günstig, relativ würdevoll und die niedrigste Komplikationsrate von allen Hinrichtungsmethoden. Nachteile: potenziell traumatisierend für die Schützen, hinterlässt womöglich keinen sehr friedlich aussehenden Leichnam. Wenn du dir Sorgen um die Gefühle deiner Familie beim Anblick deiner Leiche machst, ist das vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl.“</p><p>Der Gefangene wurde blass. „Hör auf.“</p><p>„Elektroschock. Heute weitgehend aus der Mode, aber eine Möglichkeit. 2500 Volt für 20 Sekunden, die durch Elektroden am Kopf in den Körper fließen und durch das Bein wieder austreten. Wenn ein Durchgang nicht ausreicht, wird es nochmal versucht. Wieder aber, keine friedlich aussehende Leiche. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass dein Gehirn buchstäblich gekocht wird, ist bekannt, dass die Augen der Insassen aus ihren Höhlen springen. Ein paar haben Feuer gefangen. Ich würde es nicht empfehlen, ehrlich gesagt.“ L fügte seiner Aufzählung einen vierten Finger hinzu und hielt ihn dem Gefangenen vor. „Tödliche Injektion. Normalerweise ein Cocktail aus drei Medikamenten: ein Barbiturat, um Bewusstlosigkeit herbeizuführen, ein Paralytikum, um die Atmung zu unterdrücken und eine Kaliumlösung, um einen Herzstillstand zu verursachen. Die Verfügbarkeit der richtigen Medikamente ist ein Problem, ebenso wie die richtige Platzierung der Infusion. Es besteht auch das Risiko, dass das Betäubungsmittel dich bei vollen Bewusstsein und mit allen Gefühlen zurücklässt, aber du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, jemanden mitzuteilen, dass du noch wach bist. Kein sehr angenehmer Ausblick, sicherlich stimmst du zu.“</p><p>„Ich sagte, aufhören!“</p><p>„Du wolltest Optionen, Light. Gaskammer. Cyanwasserstoff ist die traditionelle Methode – du kannst das Gas tatsächlich sehen, wenn dich diese Art von Wissenschaft interessiert – aber es gibt keine Schmerzlinderung, bis du ohnmächtig wirst und wenn du in Panik gerätst und dich weigerst, tief einzuatmen, könnte das eine Weile dauern. Stickstoff hingegen ist unsichtbar, geruchlos und inert. Angeblich merkt man nichts, bis man ohnmächtig wird, außer einer möglichen Euphorie. Theoretisch. Als Hinrichtungsmethode ist es noch neu und unerprobt.“ L blickte auf seine Hand und runzelte die Stirn. „Soll ich das als eine Option zählen oder zwei?“</p><p>Light zitterte jetzt und hielt sich mit den Händen die Ohren zu, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. <em>Was er auch ist, nehme ich an.</em> Der Gedanke hätte L zu Mitleid bewegen sollen, aber alles, was er zustande brachte, war Abscheu. <em>Du wolltest Gerechtigkeit, bis du sie bekommen hast, und jetzt jammerst du, dass es nicht fair ist. Wenn es dir passt, bist du ein Gott, wenn nicht, bist du ein Kind. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich erwartet habe, dass du wie ein Mann stirbst. Du hast nie wie ein solcher gelebt.</em></p><p>„Ich kann jederzeit aufhören, Light“, sagte er. „Sag mir einfach, was es wird.“</p><p>Light schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bitte tue das nicht.“</p><p>„Was? Dich nach deiner Meinung fragen? Dich sterben lassen?“</p><p>„Das eine. Beides. Ich –“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und hob den Kopf, seine gequälten Augen trafen die von L. „Hilf mir.“</p><p>„Das habe ich bereits. Dank mir hast du die freie Wahl über dein Schicksal. Das ist mehr, als deine Opfer erhalten haben.“</p><p>„Warum tust du das?“</p><p>„Du musst dich genauer ausdrü-“</p><p>Light schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch und brachte L zum Schweigen. Dann brach er in Tränen aus.</p><p><em>Das hat lange genug gedauert.</em> L sah schweigend zu, ausdruckslos, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Jubel und einem unwillkommenen Stich von Schuldgefühlen. <em>Ich muss mich für nichts schämen. Er hat das verdient. Wenn er an meiner Stelle wäre, würde er sich noch mehr freuen.</em> Aber welche Grausamkeiten Light auch immer angestrebt hatte, jetzt war er an seinem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Es gab keine Arroganz mehr, die man ihm austreiben konnte. Nur ein verängstigter, sterbender Junge.</p><p>Seine Position leicht verändern zog L ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und reichte es über. „Hier.“</p><p>„Du kamst vorbereitet, was?“ Light putzte sich die Nase, zerknüllte das Taschentuch in seiner Hand und rieb sich mit den Handballen die Augen. „Verdammt, ich dachte ich wäre ein besserer Schauspieler.“</p><p>"Das bist du normalerweise."</p><p>"Ich weiß." Er lächelte schwach. "Weißt du, ein Teil von mir denkt fast, dass dies ein weiterer Schwindel ist. Ein Test."</p><p>"Ich fürchte nicht."</p><p>"Fürchten. Das ist eine interessante Wortwahl."</p><p>L zuckte mit den Schultern. "War nur eine Redewendung."</p><p>"Ja. Ich weiß." Der Gefangene neigte den Kopf zurück und blinzelte an die Decke, um seine Tränen zurückzukämpfen. "Aber ich tue es. Ich fürchte mich." <em>Ich hab es bemerkt.</em> L zog ein weiteres Taschentuch hervor und hielt es ihm ohne Kommentar vor.</p><p>„Das erste Mal, als Ryuk in meinem Zimmer auftauchte, da dachte ich, er würde mich töten. Wusstest du das? Er tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, nach fünf Tagen, und sagte mir, was er war. Ich war sicher, dass er da war, um meine Seele zu holen, aber ich hatte keine Angst. Damals nicht. Und jetzt ..." Light nahm sich das Taschentuch aus dem Gesicht und schloss die Augen. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert ist, Ryuzaki. Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe.“</p><p>„Manche würde sagen, Menschen zu ermorden, um die Welt zu beherrschen, war falsch.“</p><p>Light schnaubte. „Mit manche meinst du das Tribunal.“</p><p>„Neben anderen, ja.“</p><p>Es folgte eine weitere lange Stille, aber L hatte keine Eile, sie zu füllen. Selbst wenn er geneigt gewesen wäre, Trost zu spenden - was er nicht war -, hatte er keinen zu geben. Manche Menschen würden vielleicht um Kira trauern, aber L nicht, und wie sich Light auch immer verändert hätte, so ist es jetzt bedeutungslos. Der einzige Trost, den er Light bieten konnte, war das Wissen, dass er bald nicht mehr existieren würde, um über sein Versagen nachzudenken - und das war, wie es schien, überhaupt kein Trost.</p><p>„Wie geht es Misa?" fragte Light schließlich. "Genießt sie ihre Begnadigung?"</p><p>„So ist mein Stand. Sie wurde ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt macht."</p><p>„Zeugenschutz. Natürlich.“ Verbittert schüttelte Light den Kopf. "Sie hat unschuldige Menschen ermordet und war mitschuldig an allem, was ich getan habe, und dem Tribunal ist das völlig egal. Jetzt habe ich ein Todesurteil, aber sie wird keinen Tag im Gefängnis verbringen, nur weil ihr Shinigami beschlossen hat, zu kooperieren. Und das nennst du Gerechtigkeit."</p><p>L zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du hast versucht, Rem so zu manipulieren, dass sie sich umbringt, um mich zu eliminieren. Ist es da wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie stattdessen einen Deal gemacht hat?"</p><p>"Du musstest Misa am Leben lassen. Du hättest sie nicht freilassen müssen."</p><p>„Rem war anderer Meinung. Spielt das eine Rolle? Ihr Urteil hat keinen Einfluss auf deins. Wenn ich Misa Amane für den Rest ihrer Tage wieder in die Zwangsjacke stecke, wirst du nicht weniger tot sein.“</p><p>Light verzog sein Gesicht. „Musst du mir das immer unter die Nase halten?“</p><p>„Bis du mir eine Antwort gibst, ja.“</p><p>„Schreib einfach meinen Namen in das Death Note und sei damit fertig. Ich spiele dieses Spiel nicht mit."</p><p>"Das kann ich nicht. Die Welt braucht einen Beweis, dass die Kira-Ära vorbei ist. Wenn du an einem Herzinfarkt stirbst, zeigt das nur, dass deine Kräfte da draußen sind, irgendwo - und dass jemand außer dir in der Lage sein könnte, sie zu nutzen. Was nicht heißen soll, dass dein Name nicht geschrieben wird, nur dass deine Todesart etwas konkreter sein muss."</p><p>"Dann erfinde irgendeinen Schwachsinn darüber, wie ich gestorben bin. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie dir glauben werden, nicht ohne ..." Light brach ab, entsetzt. "Du wirst es filmen."</p><p>"Wie ich schon sagte. Die Welt braucht Beweise."</p><p>"Ihr wollt mich also zwingen, in einem Snuff-Film mitzuspielen?"</p><p>"Nein. Wir werden deine Todesart in Misas Notizbuch aufschreiben, zusammen mit einer möglichen, aber sehr spezifischen Handlung, die du vorher ausführen wirst, um dem Tribunal zu beweisen, dass das Notizbuch tatsächlich so funktioniert, wie ich es bezeugt habe. Wenn die Aktion stattfindet, wird deine Hinrichtung durchgeführt - und ja, sie wird gefilmt. Wenn nicht, bekommst du eine volle Begnadigung." L zuckte mit den Schultern und zupfte an seinem Hemd. "Was daran findest du ungerecht?"</p><p>Alle Farbe wich aus Lights Gesicht, als er zuhörte, und seine Augen weiteten sich zu fast komischen Ausmaßen. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."</p><p>"Vollkommen ernst. Du wolltest eine Chance, deinem Schicksal zu entgehen. Das ist deine Chance."</p><p>"Mich zu zwingen, mich selbst zu belasten, ist keine Verteidigung! Um Gottes willen, Ryuzaki! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie beschissen das ist?"</p><p>"Massenmord ist es auch, Light. Wenn du das bedenken würdest, wärst du vielleicht nicht in dieser Situation."</p><p>Light grub seine Finger in seine Kopfhaut und schüttelte krampfhaft den Kopf. "Nein. Nein. Ich werde das nicht tun. Das kannst du nicht."</p><p>"Wenn du willst, dass die ganze Welt sieht, wie du schreiend und tretend in den Tod geschleift wirst, dann ist das in Ordnung. Aber du wirst es tun, Light. Du hast keine andere Wahl."</p><p>"Das ist nicht das, was du vorhin gesagt hast."</p><p><em>Oh, bitte.</em> "Es ist genau das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Die Methode ist dir überlassen. Das Endergebnis ist es nicht."</p><p>"Jede Methode?"</p><p>"Im Rahmen der Vernunft."</p><p>"Kreuzigung."</p><p>Ls Augen verengten sich. "In einem vernünftigen Rahmen, sagte ich."</p><p>"Was ist daran unvernünftig? Holz, Nägel, Hammer. Scheint mir ziemlich einfach zu sein."</p><p>"Wir werden dich nicht foltern, Light."</p><p>"Warum nicht? Aus Sorge um mein Wohlbefinden? Oder aus Sorge, wie du aussiehst, wenn das Video veröffentlicht wird?"</p><p>"Das spielt keine Rolle. Es wird nicht passieren."</p><p>"Gut. Seppuku, dann. Schön und traditionell. Du kannst mein Sekundant sein." Lights Augen blitzten auf. "So. Ich habe mich entschieden."</p><p>"Nein. Das ist Justiz, kein Zirkus. Wenn du gegen deine Strafe protestieren willst, protestiere - dafür sind die letzten Worte da. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich zulasse, dass du deine Strafe in ein politisches Pro-Kira-Theater verwandelst, denk noch einmal nach."</p><p>"Sagt der Mann, der mir einen Känguru-Prozess in Abwesenheit gemacht hat. Ich habe diesen Fall nicht zu einem Zirkus gemacht, aber wenn du mich in die Manege zwingst, werde ich auftreten."</p><p>"Trete auf, so viel du willst, aber du bist der Schlussauftritt, nicht der Clown. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich weniger darauf konzentrieren, ein Statement abzugeben, sondern mehr darauf, dass du dich nicht in die Hose machst, wenn sie dich festschnallen."</p><p>Light klappte der Kiefer herunter, seine Hände ballten sich nutzlos zusammen. "Bist du nicht taktvoll?"</p><p>"Du bist kindisch. Ich bin nicht hier, um deine Wutanfälle zu ertragen."</p><p>"Warum zum Teufel bist du dann hier?", spuckte der Gefangene. "Was willst du von mir, L? Kriecherei? Tränen? Gewissensbisse?"</p><p>L zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. "Es würde nicht schaden."</p><p>"Raus hier."</p><p>"Nicht, bevor ich eine Antwort habe."</p><p>"Es ist mir egal, in Ordnung? Es ist mir egal. Du bist derjenige, der das alles durchschaut hat. Du entscheidest." Light wandte sich ab, die Augen starr auf die Wand gerichtet. "Es ist mir scheißegal, was du mit mir machst."</p><p>"Lügner. Natürlich kümmert es dich. Du würdest dich nicht mit mir streiten, wenn es dir egal wäre." Es lag kein Tadel in Ls Ton, aber Light zuckte trotzdem zusammen. "Falls es etwas ändert, dies sollte eine Gefälligkeit sein, keine lästige Pflicht. Ich dachte, es wäre ein Trost, dir etwas Kontrolle über die Situation zu geben."</p><p>Light schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist keine Kontrolle, das ist Komplizenschaft. Tue nicht so, als ginge es hier um mein Wohlbefinden, Ryuzaki. Sie machen das, damit sie, wenn etwas im Film schiefgeht, mit den Achseln zucken und sagen können, ich hätte es so gewollt."</p><p>"Das mag sein. Aber es funktioniert trotzdem zu deinen Gunsten. Alle Augen der Welt sind auf sie gerichtet, und das bedeutet, sie werden kein Risiko eingehen. Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest, sie werden jede erdenkliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme ergreifen, um sicherzustellen, dass es reibungslos abläuft."</p><p>"Dann lass sie entscheiden. Verlange nicht von mir, dass ich meinen eigenen Tod absegne. Das ist nicht - es sollte nicht meine Verantwortung sein."</p><p>"Ist es auch nicht. Du bist verantwortlich für die Handlungen, die dich hierher gebracht haben, ja, aber dieses Urteil lag nicht in deiner Hand. Es geschieht, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Die Frage ist nur noch, wie." L beugte sich vor und sah dem Gefangenen in die Augen. "Sobald du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, bist du fertig. Jemand anderes wird sich um den Rest kümmern. Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du diese Party veranstaltest, Light. Wir erwarten nur, dass du auftauchst."</p><p>Einen langen Moment lang war Light still. Schließlich sagte er leise: "Erschießungskommando."</p><p>"Ist das deine feste Antwort?"</p><p>"Das ist meine Antwort. Unter einer Bedingung." Seine Augen durchbohrten die von L. "Ich will, dass die Task Force es macht."</p><p>L runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich zurück. "Das kann ich nicht versprechen -"</p><p>"Dann betrachte es als eine Bitte zum Sterben. Ich will nicht unter Fremden sterben, und sie haben das Recht verdient, dies bis zum Ende zu sehen. Ich will, dass die Task Force es tut."</p><p>Mit den Daumen an den Lippen wog der Detektiv Lights Antwort ab. Lights Widerwille, sein Schicksal Fremden zu überlassen, war logisch. <em>Jeder, der gegen Kira genug Groll hegte, um sich freiwillig zu melden, um ihn zu erschießen, könnte auch absichtlich verfehlen, um ihn leiden zu lassen. Jeder andere, den er ausdrücklich darum bittet, würde vom Tribunal abgelehnt werden, weil der Verdacht besteht, dass Light etwas plant. Aber die Männer, die ihn überhaupt verhaftet haben, haben keinen Grund, ihn freizulassen. Sie haben die richtige Schusswaffenausbildung und was auch immer sie von Kira halten, sie empfinden zu viel Zuneigung für Chief Yagami, um Light unnötige Schmerzen zuzufügen. Aus seiner Sicht, sind sie ideal.</em> Es würde sie natürlich auseinanderreißen. Den Sohn eines geliebten Vorgesetzten zu erschießen, einen Jungen, den sie kannten und mochten und dem sie vertrauten, war nicht die Art von Erfahrung, aus der eine Person mit unversehrter Psyche herauskommen konnte - was wahrscheinlich der andere Grund war, warum Light den Antrag gestellt hatte. <em>Kleinliche Rache, getarnt als ein Zeichen von Vertrauen. Oder ist er einfach zu sehr in seine eigene Angst vertieft, um zu erkennen, was er da verlangt?</em></p><p>"Die Task Force", überlegte L und musterte Lights Gesicht. "Willst du, dass Matsuda eine Waffe auf dich richtet?"</p><p>"Vater sagt, er ist ein hervorragender Schütze. Mit etwas Glück wird er Recht behalten."</p><p>"Was ist mit deinem Vater?"</p><p>"Nein. Nicht er. Ich—" Light presste seine Fingerknöchel an den Mund und atmete zittrig aus. "Wenn du ihn fragst, denke ich, dass er zustimmen würde. Aus Pflichtgefühl. Und ich glaube - ich hoffe - ich würde es ihm nicht verübeln. Aber Mutter würde es. Sayu würde. Er würde. Das kann ich nicht von ihm verlangen. Ich habe ihm schon genug wehgetan."</p><p>"Ich verstehe." <em>Der Rest war vielleicht nur gespielt, aber seine Bewunderung für seinen Vater ist echt. Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt.</em> Er schürzte die Lippen und zählte laut. "Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda - das sind drei. Du brauchst mindestens fünf. Selbst wenn sie alle zustimmen, hast du immer noch zu wenig."</p><p>"Und dann ist da noch Watari. Und du. Das sind fünf, denke ich."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>L runzelte die Stirn. "Das kann ich nicht tun."</p><p>"Warum nicht? Du schreibst mich in das Death Note, wo ist da der Unterschied?"</p><p>"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich derjenige sein werde, der deinen Namen schreibt."</p><p>"Das musstest du auch nicht. Wenn du den Mitgliedern des Tribunals vertraut hättest, in das Notizbuch zu schreiben, würden sie nicht immer noch nach einem Beweis fragen, dass es funktioniert. Ich mag verloren haben, aber ich bin kein Idiot."</p><p>"Schade, dass du das nicht bist. Dann wärst du wahrscheinlich glücklicher geworden."</p><p>Falls L eine Erwiderung erwartet hatte, bekam er keine. "Ich weiß."</p><p>Der Detektiv schürzte die Lippen und musterte den Gefangenen mit Abscheu. Er hatte keine Bedenken gegen Lights Todesurteil, noch hatte er etwas dagegen, das Death Note zu benutzen, um Light zu töten. Doch irgendwie beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke, tatsächlich eine Waffe auf das Herz von jemandem abzufeuern - sogar auf Kiras Herz - zutiefst. <em>Das ist wahrscheinlich auch sein Ziel, verdammt.</em> Die Bitte abzulehnen wäre ein Eingeständnis, dass er die Verwendung des Notebooks und traditionellere Tötungsmethoden nicht als gleichwertig ansieht, was Light rechtfertigen würde. Wenn L akzeptiert, müsste er selbst zum Mörder werden. Nicht indirekt, nicht aus der Ferne, sondern unbestreitbar, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Er könnte es rationalisieren, aber seine Gründe unterschieden sich nicht allzu sehr von Kiras eigenen. Selbst wenn er sich von seinen Taten distanzieren könnte, würde ihn das nur mehr wie Light machen, nicht weniger.</p><p>
  <em>Selbst jetzt versucht er noch, mit meinem Verstand zu spielen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verärgert oder beeindruckt sein soll.</em>
</p><p>"Vielleicht bin ich ja rücksichtsvoll", sagte L scharf. "Es gibt eine ganze Welt voller Leute, die dich tot sehen wollen, und ich habe meine Chance bekommen. Es wäre unhöflich, sich zweimal abzuwenden."</p><p>"Um Himmels willen, was willst du denn noch von mir? Du hast mich gebeten, zu wählen, und ich habe gewählt. Ich stelle dir keine Falle. Ich bitte um einen Gefallen."</p><p>"Ich schulde dir nichts. Falls du es vergessen hast, du hast versucht, mich zu töten."</p><p>"Und jetzt wirst du mich umbringen. Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist, dass du es von Angesicht zu Angesicht tust. Das ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?" Lights Augen waren weich, flehend. "Wenn du diese Lücke nicht füllst, wird Vater es als seine Pflicht ansehen, einzuspringen. Bitte, Ryuzaki. Verfehle absichtlich, wenn du mich so sehr hasst. Es ist mir egal. Aber meiner Familie zuliebe, nehm den Schießposten an. Bitte."</p><p>Ls Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. <em>Er meint es ernst.</em> Light hatte nicht Unrecht - wenn ein Aufruf für Freiwillige ergehen würde, die bei Lights Ableben helfen, wäre Soichiro Yagami der Erste in der Schlange, der sichergehen wollte, dass keine nachtragenden Selbstjustizler die Qualen seines einzigen Sohnes verlängerten. <em>Er hat die Task Force nicht gewählt, weil er uns vertraut. Er wählte uns, weil sein Vater es tut.</em> So wie L Light für einen selbstsüchtigen, arroganten Feigling abgetan hatte, so hatte der Junge doch einen Hauch von Selbstlosigkeit gezeigt.</p><p>
  <em>Ich werde es tun.</em>
</p><p>L würde den Schießposten annehmen, und er würde nicht danebenschießen. Nicht für Kira, nicht für Soichiro, sondern für den ernsthaften, entschlossenen Ermittler, der einst in Lights Haut gelebt hatte, entschlossen, Kira ein Ende zu bereiten, selbst wenn es sein eigenes Leben bedeutete. <em>Wenn er mich nicht auf Yotsuba hingewiesen hätte, oder wenn ich das Notizbuch von ihm ferngehalten hätte, wie ich es hätte tun sollen, wäre er heute noch dieser Junge.</em> Es machte nicht Lights Taten rückgängig, noch machte es seine Bestrafung zu einer Ungerechtigkeit, aber es bedeutete etwas. Wenn auch nur ein Teil von diesem Light noch lebte, verdiente er Respekt.</p><p>„Ich werde nicht verfehlen“, sagte L leise. „Zumindest nich absichtlich.“</p><p>Light schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen.“</p><p>Der Stuhl schrammte gegen den Beton, als L aufstand und seine Schultern rollte, um die Verspannung in seinem Rücken zu lösen. Mit einem kleinen Nicken zum Abschied drehte er sich um und beugte sich zur Tür, wobei er so tat, als würde er das verräterische, klirrende Geräusch von Light nicht hören, der sein Gesicht in seinen Armen vergrub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Light Yagami</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tod durch Erschießungskommando</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hält am 15. März 2005 eine letzte Rede - einschließlich des Eingeständnisses, Kira zu sein, aber ohne Erwähnung von Notizbüchern, Shinigami oder irgendwelchen Details über Kiras Kräfte - während das Tribunal, das ihn verurteilt hat, zusieht. Während dieser Rede vergisst er das Wort "Machenschaften" und sieht das dritte Tribunalmitglied von rechts um Hilfe an. Danach wird er ohne Komplikationen oder Verzögerungen hingerichtet.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L starrte auf das Papier, las die Worte und las sie wieder und wieder, bis sie auf der Seite zusammenliefen. Lights Tod war in dem Moment unwiderruflich geworden, als L seinen Namen geschrieben hatte, aber die Details waren es nicht. Er hatte noch drei Minuten Zeit, sie zu ändern, wenn er wollte.</p><p>
  <em>Will ich?</em>
</p><p>Er las die Beschreibung noch einmal, die Lippen zusammengepresst und in Gedanken versunken. Es würde das Tribunal zufriedenstellen, ganz sicher. Er hatte lange nachdenken müssen, um ein Szenario zu entwerfen, das spezifisch genug war, um einen Beweis zu liefern, aber unauffällig genug, dass kein Zuschauer etwas Merkwürdiges bemerken würde. Light würde es wahrscheinlich bemerken, aber das ließ sich nicht ändern. <em>Er wäre wirklich glücklicher gewesen, wenn er ein Idiot gewesen wäre. </em>Da konnte L mit ihm mitfühlen.</p><p>Zwei Minuten noch.</p><p>Er hatte geschwankt, wie weit er Light manipulieren sollte, wie viel Demütigung oder Würde er ihm zugestehen sollte, aber am Ende hatte er sich nicht eingemischt. Sicherzustellen, dass die Hinrichtung reibungslos ablaufen würde, war in jedermanns Interesse, und Light davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche Bomben über die Natur seiner Kräfte zu werfen, war eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Dass Light das Verbrechen zugab, war ebenfalls notwendig, sowohl für das Tribunal als auch für die Öffentlichkeit, aber den Inhalt von Lights letzten Worten darüber hinaus zu diktieren, fühlte sich wie eine Verletzung an. L hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, festzulegen, dass Light während seiner Tortur die Fassung bewahren sollte, aber am Ende hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. <em>Er hat sich das selbst eingebrockt. Die Welt sollte Kira so sehen, wie er wirklich ist, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. </em>Light hatte die Art seines Todes gewählt. Jetzt konnte er sich auch aussuchen, wie er diesem Tod begegnete.</p><p>Eine Minute.</p><p>L blickte von der Uhr auf das Papier in seiner Hand und las die Worte noch einmal durch. Hatte Light jemals so viel darüber nachgedacht, was er tat? Oder schrieb er nur Namen auf und es hat sich erledigt? L vermutete Letzteres, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Light hatte so leicht gelogen wie er atmete und fast so unaufhörlich, aber als er seine Erinnerungen verloren hatte, war sein Entsetzen über das Töten echt gewesen. <em>Oder war es das? Wie viel von dir war eine Lüge, Light? 50%, 70%, 95%?</em></p><p>
  <em>War es das wert?</em>
</p><p>Dreißig Sekunden.</p><p>Er legt das Blatt wieder hin, kritzelt vier Worte und legt dann den Stift beiseite.</p><p>"Bist du fertig?" fragte Watari.</p><p>"Es ist fertig." Er klemmte das Blatt vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern ein und hielt es Watari vor die Nase. "Lackiere es und lass es trocknen. Ich werde es morgen zum Tribunal mitnehmen."</p><p>"Natürlich. Wirst du heute Abend zu Hause bleiben?"</p><p>"Nein." Er trat von seinem Stuhl herunter und schaute ein letztes Mal auf die Uhr. "Ich muss vorher noch woanders hin."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ein Hauch von Dämmerung hing über dem Haus der Yagamis, als L klingelte. Seine Haltung war noch gebeugter und unbehaglicher als sonst. Obwohl Watari ihm angeboten hatte, mitzukommen, hatte L abgelehnt, getrieben von einem Anflug von Stolz oder Selbstgeißelung, den er nicht definieren konnte. <em>Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen, verdammt noch mal. Das sollte nicht mein Job sein. </em>Er schürzte die Lippen und drückte die Türklingel ein zweites Mal.</p><p>Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und ein Paar brauner Augen lugte heraus. "Hallo?"</p><p><em>Sayu. </em>"Ist dein Vater zu Hause?"</p><p>Sie nickte.</p><p>"Ich bin im Auftrag deines Bruders hier. Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?"</p><p>Die Tür schloss sich, und er hörte, wie Sayu durch das Haus rannte und nach ihrem Vater rief. L seufzte und blickte zurück zum Auto, wobei er sich fragte, ob er Watari nicht doch mitnehmen sollte. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, erschien Soichiro in der Tür. Beim Anblick von L entspannte sich das Gesicht des älteren Mannes, und er schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln.</p><p>"Ryuzaki", sagte er. "Ich hatte schon gefürchtet, du wärst jemand anderes."</p><p><em>Fürchten. Das ist eine interessante Wortwahl. </em>L erwiderte nicht das Lächeln. "Light hat mich gebeten, zu kommen. Darf ich reinkommen?"</p><p>"Natürlich."</p><p>Soichiro trat zur Seite, um den Detektiv eintreten zu lassen. L zog seine ramponierten Turnschuhe aus, legte sie sorgfältig zur Seite und sah sich um. Obwohl er noch nie drinnen gewesen war, kannte er das Haus gut. Eine Vertrautheit, die von den Tagen herrührte, an denen er den Yagami-Haushalt durch Kameras ausspioniert hatte. <em>Soichiro war so sicher, dass seine Familie unschuldig war, aber als ich Lights Reaktion auf die Ankündigung "1.500 Ermittler kommen nach Japan" sah, wusste ich es. Und jetzt weiß es auch sein Vater.</em> L fragte sich, ob jemand Sachiko und Sayu von den Kameras erzählt hatte, aber er hatte nicht vor zu fragen. Er hatte viel dringendere Themen zu besprechen.</p><p>Sayu spähte durch die Wohnzimmertür zu ihm. Als er Blickkontakt aufnahm, verschwand sie.</p><p>"Können wir irgendwo unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte er.</p><p>Soichiro nickte. "Folge mir."</p><p>In Light Yagamis Tür steckte kein Zettel, aber der Raum dahinter war unverändert. Jemand hatte die Bücherregale und Möbel abgestaubt, aber die Bücher selbst waren unberührt, noch hatte sich jemand an der Ansammlung von Stiften, Lehrbüchern und Papieren auf Lights Schreibtisch zu schaffen gemacht. Ein einsames Lehrbuch, „Einführung in die Strafjustiz“, lag auf dem Nachttisch. Ein dünner Zettel markierte die Stelle, an der Light mit seinem Studium aufgehört hatte. Lights Büchertasche lehnte an der Seite des Schreibtischs, der Reißverschluss war offen, und eine Frühlingsjacke hing über der Stuhllehne, wo ihr Besitzer sie vor fast einem Jahr zurückgelassen hatte. Durch die Schranktür konnte L einen Blick auf eine geordnete Reihe von Hemden und Khakihosen werfen, ungetragen und verlassen. <em>Dieses Zimmer ist verflucht.</em> Als er Ls Reaktion bemerkte, lächelte Soichiro entschuldigend.</p><p>"Wir haben alles so gelassen, wie es war", sagte er leise und fuhr mit einer Hand an der Stuhllehne entlang. "Sachiko kann es nicht ertragen, es zu ändern. Wenn ich hier reinkomme, fühlt es sich fast so an, als ob er zurückkommen würde. Als könnte er jeden Moment mit seiner Büchertasche hereinspazieren und nach meinem letzten Fall fragen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Torheit eines alten Mannes, nehme ich an."</p><p>In Soichiros Tonfall lag etwas fast Defensives, als wolle er den Detektiv herausfordern, ihn zu verspotten. L zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sind sein Vater. Das ist nur natürlich."</p><p>"Natürlich? Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen, Ryuzaki. Ich habe meinen eigenen Sohn nicht gekannt. Daran ist nichts natürlich." Soichiro ließ den Stuhl los und wandte sich dem Detektiv zu. „Du hast ihn gesehen?"</p><p>"Heute Morgen, ja."</p><p>"Wie hat er ausgesehen?"</p><p><em>Schrecklich. </em>"Sie haben ihn nicht besucht?"</p><p>"Nein. Sachiko geht hin, jedes Wochenende. Sayu auch. Aber ich kann ihn so nicht sehen. Ich kann nicht... ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde."</p><p>"Da gibt es nicht viel, was Sie tun <em>könnten</em>, Mr. Yagami. Es gäbe ein Trennglas zwischen ihm und Ihnen. Als Ex-Polizist sollten Sie-"</p><p>"Ja, ich weiß, wie Besuchsrecht funktioniert. Es ist nicht er, um den ich mir Sorgen mache, Ryuzaki. Ich bin es." Soichiros Gesicht straffte sich. "Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen. Als Vater und als Polizist. Er wird den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen, wenn er so lange lebt, und ich ... ich habe ihn <em>enttäuscht</em>. Wie soll ich damit leben?"</p><p>L schürzte die Lippen. "Seltsam. Light hatte den Eindruck, dass <em>er Sie </em>enttäuscht hat. In Anbetracht der Umstände bin ich geneigt, ihm Recht zu geben."</p><p>"Das hat er dir gesagt?"</p><p>"Er macht sich Sorgen um Sie. Welcher Verbrechen er sich auch schuldig gemacht hat, kindliche Pietätlosigkeit gehört nicht dazu."</p><p>"Er sollte sich um sich selbst Sorgen machen." Soichiro atmete schwer aus und setzte sich auf die Kante von Lights Bett, wobei er die Hände im Schoß verschränkte. "Nun, erzähl es mir."</p><p>"Ihnen erzählen?"</p><p>"Du würdest nicht herkommen, nur um meinen Sohn glücklich zu machen, geschweige denn, um unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Du bist gekommen, um mir etwas zu sagen, und es wird mir nicht gefallen. Liege ich da falsch?"</p><p>"Ich sehe, woher er die deduktive Fähigkeit hat."</p><p>"Liege ich falsch?"</p><p>"Nein." L. zwang sich, dem Ex-Polizisten ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Das Tribunal hat ein Urteil gefällt. Sie verurteilen ihn zum Tode."</p><p>Soichiro zuckte zusammen und ließ den Kopf sinken. "So schnell?"</p><p>"Sind Sie überrascht?"</p><p>"Nein. Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden - mir zuliebe ..."</p><p>Er brach ab, aber L konnte Soichiros Gedanken so deutlich sehen wie seine eigenen. Light war unheimlich ruhig gewesen, als L ihn das erste Mal mit den Beweisen konfrontiert hatte - das zweite Notizbuch, das er aus seinem flachen Grab im Wald geholt hatte, zusammen mit einer Notiz von Light an Misa, in der er L's Tod befahl - aber in dem Moment, als jemand Handschellen herausgezogen hatte, war der Mörder losgerannt, hatte Aizawa zur Seite gestoßen und Matsuda in seiner Verzweiflung, zu entkommen, von den Füßen gerissen. Aber als Soichiro sich vor die Tür gestellt hatte und den Namen seines Sohnes wie eine Peitsche knallen ließ, hatte Light gezögert. Nicht lange, aber lange genug. Der Junge war schreiend zu Boden gegangen, hatte auf seine Unschuld plädiert, selbst als er weggezerrt wurde, aber sein Vater hatte sich nicht bewegt. L dachte, es wäre wegen seinem Stolz, aber Soichiro hatte am nächsten Tag den Dienst quittiert. <em>Ich dachte, er stellte die Gerechtigkeit über seinen Sohn, aber das tat er nicht. Er hatte auf Gnade gehofft. </em>Wenn der Detektiv den Mann jetzt ansah, konnte er nur noch Schuldgefühle sehen.</p><p>"Ihre Kooperation und Aussage wurden berücksichtigt", sagte L. "Ebenso wie eine Reihe anderer Faktoren. Letztendlich wurden die Beruhigung der Welt, dass die Bedrohung vorbei ist, und die Abschreckung zukünftiger Nutzer des Death Note als dringendere Anliegen betrachtet."</p><p>"Sie können das tun, ohne einen Märtyrer aus ihm zu machen. Das ist ein Fehler. Er weiß mehr über diese Notizbücher als jeder andere Lebende. Wenn sie so besorgt über zukünftige Notizbücher sind, könnte er eine Quelle sein..."</p><p>"Der Shinigami hat uns die Funktionsweise der Death Notes sehr genau erklärt. Und Light auch. Was auch immer es an Informationen zu haben gibt, ich habe sie bereits."</p><p>"Aber wenn ich ... wenn ich mit ihnen reden kann ..."</p><p><em>Light sagte das Gleiche.</em> "Sein Name wurde heute Morgen in das Death Note geschrieben, Mr. Yagami", sagte L ruhig und vermied es, zu erwähnen, wer es eingetragen hatte. "Sein Urteil wird aus offensichtlichen Gründen erst nach der Hinrichtung bekannt gegeben, aber da ist nichts zu machen. Praktisch gesehen ist er bereits tot."</p><p>Einen langen Moment lang sagte Lights Vater nichts. Dann fragte er leise: "Wie lange hat er noch?"</p><p>"Eine Woche."</p><p>"Eine Woche", wiederholte Soichiro. "Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?"</p><p>"Ich weiß es nicht. Wäre dies wie ein japanischer Fall gehandhabt worden, hätte man ihn bis zum Tag der Hinrichtung in Unwissenheit gelassen und man hätte erst danach davon erfahren. In Anbetracht der Umstände möchte das Gericht jedoch jeden Vorwurf der Geheimhaltung oder unangemessenen Grausamkeit vermeiden. Er wird in Einzelhaft bleiben, bis die Zeit gekommen ist, und Sie und Ihre Familie werden die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich endgültig zu verabschieden. Es kann aber sein, dass sie ihn in eine Zelle verlegen, die näher an der Kammer liegt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."</p><p>"Und dann?"</p><p>"Nach der Bestätigung seines Todes wird die Leiche an Sie übergeben."</p><p>"Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte." Der Ex-Polizist öffnete seine Augen, braun und voller Emotion. "Was werden sie mit meinem Sohn machen?"</p><p>L kratzte sich unbehaglich am Oberschenkel. "Sie werden ihn erschießen. Fünf Scharfschützen, vier Kugeln. Wenn er nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten stirbt, bekommt er einen Gnadenschuss in den Kopf."</p><p>Obwohl Light - vermutlich - die Hälfte der Chromosomen seines Vaters hatte, hatte L kaum Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen festgestellt, weder körperlich noch im Temperament. Aber als er den älteren Yagami beobachtete, wie er sich vor Kummer zusammenkauerte, das Gesicht in den Händen, konnte er die Ähnlichkeit nicht leugnen. <em>Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass er derjenige ist, der sterben wird, nicht Light. Andererseits wünscht er sich wahrscheinlich, er wäre an Lights Stelle. </em>L hatte diese Art von Bindung an Familie nie gekannt, aber er wusste, dass andere Menschen sie hatten. Unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte, schaute er weg und versuchte, dem Ex-Polizisten den Anschein von Privatsphäre zu geben.</p><p>
  <em>Es gibt keinen guten Weg, einem Mann zu sagen, dass er ein Kind verlieren wird.</em>
</p><p>Endlich richtete sich Soichiro auf, seine Augen waren feucht. "Light weiß es?"</p><p>L nickte.</p><p>"Wie hat - wie hat er es aufgenommen?"</p><p>"Am Anfang schlecht, aber er hat es akzeptiert, glaube ich. Seine Hauptsorge galt Ihnen."</p><p>"Er denkt, ich würde ihn freiwillig erschießen, nicht wahr?" Mit verzogenem Gesicht schüttelte Soichiro den Kopf. "Idiotischer Junge. Idiot, idiotischer Junge ..."</p><p>"Zu seiner Verteidigung", sagte L, "Sie haben es schon einmal getan."</p><p>"Um ihn zu beschützen! Um ihn zu retten, nicht um-"</p><p>"Ja, ich weiß." L seufzte innerlich und schimpfte mit sich selbst, weil er etwas gesagt hatte. "Ein unpassender Scherz. Ich entschuldige mich dafür."</p><p>Soichiro sah nicht gerade beruhigt aus. "Ich war noch nie gut im Lügen, aber dort, in diesem Auto - er hat mir geglaubt, Ryuzaki. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, diese Art von Angst in den Augen meines Sohnes zu sehen? Zu hören, wie er um sein Leben bettelte? Ihm danach in die Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er glaubte - wirklich glaubte - dass ich schießen würde?"</p><p>"Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwierig war."</p><p>"Schwierig? Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen, um Lights Unschuld zu beweisen! Ich habe Light durch die Hölle geschickt! Ich habe versprochen, nicht ohne meinen Sohn zu gehen, aber ich bin ohne ihn gegangen, und jetzt ... ich kann ihm diesmal nicht ins Gefängnis folgen, L. Ich kann mein Versprechen nicht halten. Diesmal starrt er wirklich auf eine Waffe, und ich kann nicht - ich kann nicht -" Er rieb sich die Augen. "Sie werden meinen Sohn erschießen. Mein Kind. Sie werden ihn angsterfüllt wegnehmen und ihn mir in einer Kiste zurückgeben, und ich kann sie nicht aufhalten. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt?"</p><p><em>Nein, habe ich nicht.</em> "Falls es etwas hilft, das Erschießungskommando wurde ihm nicht aufgezwungen. Ich habe ihm die Wahl gelassen. Er hat sich dafür entschieden, erschossen zu werden."</p><p>"Vor einem Jahr hat er sich noch ein College ausgesucht. Um Himmels willen, er ist noch ein Kind."</p><p>"Er ist neunzehn. In den meisten Ländern wäre er bereits volljährig."</p><p>"Neunzehn", überlegte Soichiro. "Ich vergesse es immer wieder. Ja, sein Geburtstag war letzte Woche. Sachiko hat ihm einen kleinen Kuchen mitgebracht."</p><p>L runzelte die Stirn. "Das wurde ihr erlaubt?"</p><p>"Nein. Die Wachen haben den Kuchen auseinandergenommen, um zu überprüfen, dass sie nichts schmuggelt, und es dann trotzdem konfisziert. Sie war am Boden zerstört." Soichiro schüttelte den Kopf, seine Schultern sackten zusammen. "Der letzte Geburtstag meines Sohnes, und sie wollten ihm nicht einmal das gönnen. Nicht einmal die Krümel."</p><p>"Ihnen wird ein letzter Besuch vor dem Ende erlaubt sein. Ich kann die Erlaubnis einholen, dass sie ihm dann etwas mitbringt, wenn sie will."</p><p>"Das wird sie. Natürlich wird sie das. Gott, ich werde es ihr sagen müssen. Ich werde es Sayu sagen müssen ..." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und blinzelte wütend. "Ich hätte ihn laufen lassen sollen."</p><p><em>Nein, hätten Sie nicht.</em> "Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Immerhin hatten wir das Death Note. Er wäre nicht weit gekommen."</p><p>"Ich nehme an, du hast Recht. Aber trotzdem... ich habe ihn dem hier ausgeliefert. Meinen eigenen Sohn. Was für ein Vater bin ich?"</p><p>"Ein gerechter. Einer, dem es wichtig ist, das Richtige zu tun, nicht das, was einfach ist." Zögernd streckte L die Hand nach Soichiros Schulter aus, dann überlegte er es sich anders und zog seine Hand zurück. "Sie haben sich nichts vorzuwerfen."</p><p>"Du hast recht. Natürlich hast du recht. Ich habe nur -" Soichiro schloss die Augen. "Ich danke dir, Ryuzaki."</p><p>L nickte. "Das Tribunal wird sich morgen mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, denke ich. Es gibt vielleicht einige Formalitäten bezüglich der Überführung der Leiche zu klären. Ich dachte nicht, dass es mir zusteht, Light zu fragen, ob er irgendwelche Präferenzen hat, aber-"</p><p>"Er wird wohl wollen, dass seine Asche zusammen mit unserer beigesetzt wird. Ich spreche heute Abend mit Sachiko und treffe morgen die Vorbereitungen. Light sollte sich darüber keine Sorgen machen müssen."</p><p>Und das ist der Unterschied. Light hatte versucht, sowohl vor der Schuld als auch vor schweren Entscheidungen davonzulaufen; sein Vater hatte sie geschultert. Es war vielleicht kein fairer Vergleich - Light hatte dreißig Jahre weniger Lebenserfahrung und Reife und stand vor einer Strafe, die Männer doppelt so alt in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würde -, aber L konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu ziehen. <em>Der eine macht sich zu wenig Vorwürfe, der andere viel zu viel. Ich bezweifle, dass beide jemals die Wahrheit sehen werden. </em>Der Sohn wird nicht viel Zeit haben, um über seine Fehler nachzudenken, aber der Vater hatte ein Leben lang Zeit für Reue und "Was wäre wenn"s.</p><p>
  <em>Angenommen, er überlebt diese Woche.</em>
</p><p>"Da gibt es noch etwas", sagte L. "Er hat einen letzten Wunsch geäußert."</p><p>"Welchen?"</p><p>"Er will, dass die Task Force ihn erschießt."</p><p>Soichiro wurde bleich. "Ich verstehe."</p><p>"Ich habe bereits mit Watari gesprochen, und er hat zugestimmt. Die anderen - ich habe Light gesagt, ich würde sie fragen, aber ich dachte, ich sollte zuerst mit Ihnen sprechen."</p><p>"Ich bin da nicht mit einbezogen, nehme ich an?"</p><p>"Ausdrücklich ausgeschlossen, um ehrlich zu sein."</p><p>"Ausdrücklich. Ja, natürlich." Soichiro presste einen Fingerknöchel an seinen Mund und schloss gedankenversunken die Augen. "Hat das Tribunal dem zugestimmt?"</p><p>"Noch nicht, aber das wird es. Ich brauche erst die Zustimmung von Aizawa, Matsuda und Mogi."</p><p>"Die wirst du nicht bekommen. Nicht, solange ich ihnen nicht meinen Segen gebe. Idiotischer Junge... warum sollte er ausgerechnet um das bitten?"</p><p><em>Für Ihretwillen. </em>"Weil er uns vertraut."</p><p>"Uns?"</p><p>"Uns. Ich habe ihm auch mein Wort gegeben."</p><p>Eine Parade von Emotionen flackerte hinter den Augen des Ex-Polizisten auf, zu schnell und flüchtig, als dass L sie hätte identifizieren können. Soichiro erhob sich vom Bett und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, wobei er seinen Rücken zwischen seinen Ausdruck und den Detektiv stellte.</p><p>"Ich habe Sachiko angelogen", sagte er schließlich. "Über die Kameras, über den Fall, über Light. All die Monate, in denen er überwacht wurde, und ich habe ihr nicht einmal gesagt, dass er ein Verdächtiger ist. Nachdem ich ihr von der Verhaftung erzählt hatte, sagte sie, dass sie ihn in der Nacht deiner ersten Sendung in seinem Zimmer schreien gehört hatte, aber sie dachte, er würde nur Stress ablassen. Als Light dann aber mit der schwachsinnigen Geschichte verschwand, er sei ausgezogen, weil wir uns gestritten hätten, begann sie sich zu wundern. Aber da war ich schon nicht mehr zu Hause, um es zu erzählen." Er legte seine Hand auf die Stuhllehne und umfasste die Schulter der Jacke, als wäre sie eine Rettungsleine. "Sag mir nur eins. Wenn ich es früher bemerkt hätte - wenn wir ihn früher erwischt hätten -, hätte ich ihn dann retten können?"</p><p>Die Lüge rollte L sanft von der Zunge. "Ich weiß es nicht."</p><p>Einen langen Moment lang schwieg Soichiro und starrte auf den leeren Stuhl seines Sohnes. "Ich habe ihn nie verstanden, Ryuzaki. Wie er denkt, warum er tut, was er tut. Aber wenn Light um etwas bittet, hat er seine Gründe. So viel weiß ich. Die hat er immer." Er atmete tief aus. "Wann hattest du vor, mit ihnen zu sprechen?"</p><p>"Mit der Task Force? Morgen früh. Je eher alles klargestellt ist, desto besser."</p><p>"Ich komme mit dir."</p><p>"Ich weiß es zu schätzen."</p><p>"Ich tue es nicht für dich."</p><p>Es lag eine Endgültigkeit in den Worten, eine gefühllose Müdigkeit, die L sagte, dass das Gespräch beendet war. "Ich komme dann morgen früh vorbei. Ich rufe an, wenn wir in der Nähe sind." Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, hielt er im Türrahmen inne. "Mein Beileid für Ihren Verlust."</p><p>Die Plattitüde fühlte sich klein und unzureichend an, aber L fiel nichts anderes ein, was er hätte sagen können. Er flüchtete aus dem verfluchten Zimmer und schlich die Treppe hinunter, begierig darauf, weg zu sein.</p><p>"Sie sind vom Tribunal, nicht wahr?"</p><p>Sachiko stand im Wohnzimmer und drehte nervös ein Geschirrtuch in ihren Händen. So zierlich sie auch war, sie sah fast geschrumpft aus, wie ein schrumpeliges Blatt, das der leiseste Wind wegblasen könnte. "Das bin ich", sagte L.</p><p>"Sie haben meinen Sohn kennengelernt? Haben Sie mit ihm gesprochen?"</p><p>"Das habe ich."</p><p>Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Er ist ein guter Junge, nicht wahr?"</p><p><em>Das würde ich nicht sagen.</em> "Er ist sehr höflich."</p><p>"Er ist ein guter Junge", wiederholte sie, etwas fester. "Diese Männer, mit denen Sie arbeiten, vom Tribunal - er hat mir gesagt, sie wollen ihn nicht einmal sehen. Sie denken, er ist ein Monster. Können Sie das glauben? Wenn sie ihn nur sehen würden, mit ihm reden würden - wie können sie ihn beurteilen, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollen?"</p><p>"Sie tun ihr Bestes, da bin ich mir sicher. Es ist ein schwieriger Fall."</p><p>"Sie sind Feiglinge. Sie sollten mit ihm reden. Wenn sie fragen, weiß ich, dass es ihm Leid tut, was er getan hat. Als ich das erste Mal in dieses schreckliche Gefängnis kam, war sein Gesicht voller blauer Flecken. Haben Sie das gewusst? Ich fragte ihn, was passiert sei, ob es ihm gut ginge, aber er winkte ab. 'Mir geht's gut, Mutter', sagte er mir. 'Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mach dir Sorgen um Vater und Sayu. Sie haben es mehr verdient.' Er sagte kein Wort darüber, was ihm passiert war, kein einziges Wort. Und dann - und dann fragte er, ob es <em>mir</em> gut ginge." Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich, gezeichnet von Trauer und Sorge. "Er ist kein Unmensch. Sagen Sie es ihnen, bitte. Was immer er getan hat, er ist es nicht."</p><p>"Ich glaube nicht an Monster, Mrs. Yagami. Nur an menschliche Wesen. Aber ja, ich werde es ihnen sagen." Unbehaglich starrte L auf die Tür und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, einfach wegzulaufen. "Ihr Mann ist oben. Sie sollten mit ihm reden."</p><p>Sachiko nickte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. "Das werde ich. Möchten Sie - möchten Sie etwas Tee? Bevor Sie gehen?"</p><p>"Nein, danke. Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Er öffnete die Tür, aber ihre Stimme lockte ihn zurück.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Ja?"</p><p>Sie wrang das Geschirrtuch in ihren Händen aus. "Ich danke Ihnen. Dafür, dass Sie ihm eine Chance gegeben haben."</p><p><em>Dafür, dass Sie ihm eine Chance gegeben haben. </em>Sachikos Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, sie war sich der Ironie ihrer Worte nicht bewusst. <em>Sie wird es früh genug erfahren. Wenn sie erst einmal oben ist, wird sie es wissen.</em> Bitteres Lachen brodelte in ihm auf, aber L schluckte es herunter, schlüpfte ohne ein Wort hinaus und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Das einzige Monster hier bin ich.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L hockte auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete die vertrauten Gesichter um ihn herum. Obwohl es erst ein paar Monate her war, seit er die Task Force das letzte Mal zusammengerufen hatte, schienen sie in seiner Abwesenheit um Jahre gealtert zu sein, ihre Mienen waren finster und grimmig. <em>Sie wissen, was auf sie zukommt. Zumindest ahnen sie es. </em>Das letzte Mal hatte er sie versammelt, um den Beginn von Lights Prozess anzukündigen. Man musste kein Genie sein, um daraus zu schließen, dass er jetzt das Ende ankündigen würde.</p><p>"Danke, dass ihr alle so schnell gekommen seid", sagte er. "Ich entschuldige mich für die kurzfristige Ankündigung."</p><p>Aizawa ignorierte ihn. "Chef, was ist hier los?"</p><p>Soichiro räusperte sich und warf einen hilflosen Blick auf L. "Es ist das Kira-Tribunal. Sie haben sich entschieden. Sie haben das Urteil vor zwei Tagen gefällt."</p><p>"Und?"</p><p>"Sie haben Light zum Tode verurteilt."</p><p>Die Verkündung kam schwer von Soichiros Lippen und erstickte jede Antwort. Eine ehrfürchtige Stille überkam den Raum, feierlich und ängstlich. L zappelte wieder unruhig herum, aber die Stille hatte auch ihn ergriffen. Schließlich stieß Aizawa einen scharfen Atemzug aus und lehnte sich zurück, sein Gesicht resigniert.</p><p>"Tod", echote er. "Nun, wir wussten alle, dass es kommen würde."</p><p>"Es ist keine Überraschung, nein", sagte Soichiro. "Ich hatte etwas anderes gehofft, aber-"</p><p>"Das können sie nicht." Matsudas Hände waren auf seinen Knien geballt, seine Augen voller Schmerz und wütend. "Sie haben kein Recht dazu."</p><p>"Sei kein Idiot, Matsuda", sagte Aizawa. "Er hat gestanden, das weißt du. Zehntausend Morde, davon mehr als ein Dutzend an Polizisten - was dachtest du denn, was passieren würde?"</p><p>Matsuda blickte zu L. "Was wird passieren?"</p><p>"Berufungen, vermutlich", sagte Aizawa. "Geständnis oder nicht, sie werden..."</p><p>"Nein." L zog seinen Daumen von den Lippen. "Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass er schuldig ist, und die Beweise sind viel zu heikel, um sie in die Hände von Anwälten zu legen. Außerdem ist es ein Ad-hoc-Tribunal. Es gibt kein höheres Gericht, an das man sich wenden könnte."</p><p>"Aber das ist ihr Problem, nicht wahr?", sagte Matsuda. "Es ist nicht die Schuld von Light, dass sie das getan haben. Wenn sie ein Tribunal einrichten können, um den Fall zu verhandeln, können sie auch eines einrichten, um eine Berufung zu verhandeln."</p><p>Aizawa schnaubte. "Zu welchem Zweck? Er wird nicht für unschuldig befunden werden. Das weißt du."</p><p>"Er kann gegen das Urteil Berufung einlegen! Er ist minderjährig, wir haben keine Ahnung, wie sich das Notizbuch auf den Verstand eines Menschen auswirkt-"</p><p>L hob eine Hand und unterbrach Matsudas Proteste mitten im Satz. "In Japan gibt es die Todesstrafe für Mörder, die über achtzehn Jahre alt sind, und in den meisten anderen Ländern ist er bereits erwachsen. Aizawa hat Recht. In Anbetracht der auffallend hohen Zahl der Todesopfer würde eine Berufung Light nichts nützen."</p><p>"Das <em>weißt</em> du doch gar nicht!"</p><p>"Doch, das tut er." Mogis Stimme war ruhig, aber fest. "Das tun wir alle. Unter diesen Umständen ist es erstaunlich, dass er überhaupt einen Prozess bekommen hat." Er wandte sich an L. "Was passiert jetzt?"</p><p><em>Du weißt genau, was. </em>"Er wird in die Todeszelle verlegt, wenn er das nicht schon ist. Nachdem er etwas Zeit hatte, seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln und sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden, wird er erschossen."</p><p>Aizawa runzelte die Stirn. "Erschossen?"</p><p>"Er durfte sich die Art seiner Hinrichtung aussuchen. Sein Name wurde entsprechend in das Todesurteil geschrieben."</p><p>Matsudas Augen weiteten sich, und Mogi murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Fluch klang. Aizawa blinzelte. "Wie bald?"</p><p>"Am fünfzehnten."</p><p>Alle Augen blickten unwillkürlich zu Soichiro, aber das Gesicht des Mannes war steinern leer.</p><p>"Weiß er es?" fragte Mogi.</p><p>Soichiro nickte müde. "Ryuzaki hat sich gestern Morgen mit ihm getroffen. Er weiß es."</p><p>"Das ist falsch", sagte Matsuda und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist <em>falsch</em>."</p><p>L ignorierte ihn. "Es ist eigentlich mehr als das. Er hat eine letzte Bitte, und sie betrifft dich." Er verlagerte seine Position und bereitete sich auf die Antwort vor. "Light Yagami ist für das Erschießungskommando vorgesehen. Aber er hat darum gebeten - vorausgesetzt, Sie stimmen zu -, dass die Task Force dieses Kommando übernimmt."</p><p>"Was, wir drei?", fragte Aizawa.</p><p>"Fünf", sagte L. "Watari und ich haben bereits zugestimmt."</p><p>Aizawas Augen huschten von Ls Gesicht zu Soichiro, als ob er nach einem Scherz suchte. "Sie meinen das ernst?"</p><p>"Er hat gefragt. Unter diesen Umständen erschien es mir grausam, abzulehnen."</p><p>"Hat er gesagt, warum?" fragte Mogi.</p><p><em>Deine Vermutung ist so gut wie meine. </em>"Er will nicht umgeben von Fremden sterben. Das hat er mir zumindest gesagt."</p><p>Matsuda stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. "Das ist falsch. Das ist... das ist <em>krank</em>."</p><p>"Da kann ich nicht widersprechen", sagte Aizawa und wandte sich wütend an L. "Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, dass du uns da mit reinziehst?"</p><p>L seufzte. "Light hat mich gebeten, mit Ihnen zu sprechen, also spreche ich jetzt. Glaubt mir, das war nicht meine Idee."</p><p>"Schwachsinn. Seit wann tust du Kira einen Gefallen? Seit wann tust du irgendjemandem einen Gefallen?" Aizawa zitterte vor Wut, die Fäuste an seinen Seiten geballt. "Unser Job war es, Kira zu fangen, und das haben wir getan. Wir haben es getan. Dafür haben wir uns nicht gemeldet."</p><p>"Du sagtest, der Tod sei das, was Kira verdiene."</p><p>"Das habe ich. Das tue ich. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, daran teilzunehmen. Wenn die Mächtigen ihn hinrichten lassen wollen, können sie ihn hängen. So ist das Gesetz, nicht wahr?"</p><p>"Wenn er nach japanischem Recht verurteilt worden wäre, ja", sagte L. "Wurde er aber nicht."</p><p>"Nun, er ist in Japan", sagte Aizawa. "Das ist gut genug für mich. Hängen Sie ihn, erschießen Sie ihn, mir ist es egal. Aber halten Sie mich da raus."</p><p>"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Matsuda war entsetzt. "Du kennst ihn, er hat mit uns gearbeitet..."</p><p>"Gegen uns gearbeitet, meinst du. Bist du wirklich so blind?" Aizawas Stimme triefte vor Hohn. "Er wollte uns <em>töten</em>, Matsuda. Ukita ist seinetwegen gestorben!"</p><p>Matsudas Fäuste ballten sich. "<em>Misa</em> hat das getan, nicht Light! Und sie haben sie freigelassen! Was für eine Art von Gerechtigkeit ist das?"</p><p>"Und was ist mit den FBI-Agenten, hm? Hat Misa das auch getan?"</p><p>"Ich sage nicht, dass er unschuldig ist. Ich sage nur, dass er uns geholfen hat! Als er das Notizbuch nicht hatte, hat er uns <em>geholfen</em>. Ohne ihn hätten wir Higuchi nicht erwischt. Ohne ihn hätten wir <em>ihn</em> nicht geschnappt! Wenn Misa Anerkennung für Rem bekommt, warum bekommt er dann nicht auch Anerkennung dafür?"</p><p>"Das Gericht hat das in Betracht gezogen, als Sie ausgesagt haben", sagte L. "Da seine Hilfe Teil eines vorsätzlichen Plans war, mich zu töten, haben sie es nicht als besonders mildernden Faktor angesehen."</p><p>"Aber er hatte nicht vor, dich zu töten, als er half. Er dachte, er sei unschuldig!"</p><p>Aizawa rieb sich die Schläfe. "Was willst du damit erreichen, Matsuda? Er war Kira. Das ist das Ende der Sache."</p><p>"Nein, ist es nicht! Ja, er war Kira, aber das, was wir die ganze Zeit gesehen haben, als er an Ryuzaki gekettet war, das war auch sein wahres Ich - und wenn sie nur das Notizbuch wegnehmen, könnte er wieder diese Person sein. Das wissen sie."</p><p>"Na und?" Erwiderte Aizawa. "Er hat trotzdem Menschen ermordet. <em>Tausende</em> von Menschen. Sie verdienen Gerechtigkeit, nicht wahr?"</p><p>"Ich sage nicht, dass wir ihn gehen lassen sollen!"</p><p>"Was sagst du dann?</p><p>"Ich sage, sie können ihn einsperren, nicht töten. Er ist kein Monster!"</p><p>"Er ist nah genug dran."</p><p>"Aizawa, Matsuda, bitte." Soichiros Gesicht war entsetzt. "Du sprichst von meinem Sohn."</p><p>Aizawas Gesicht wurde blass. "Vergeben Sie mir, Chef. Ich hatte nie die Absicht..."</p><p>"Nein, verzeihen Sie mir. Sie waren nur ehrlich. Und wenn die Wahrheit weh tut, kann ich nur mir selbst die Schuld geben." Kiras Vater rieb sich müde das Gesicht und atmete tief aus. "Ich bin nicht blind für das, was Light getan hat, oder für das, was er verdient hat. Selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, sein Name steht bereits geschrieben. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um Ihr Mitgefühl zu erbitten. Ich bin hier, um Sie um einen Gefallen zu bitten. In Lights Namen - und in meinem."</p><p>Einen Moment lang sprach niemand. Dann erhob sich Mogi von seinem Stuhl.</p><p>"Ich werde es tun", sagte er grimmig. "Sag mir nur, wo und wann."</p><p>L zog den Daumen von den Lippen. "Ich danke Ihnen, Mogi."</p><p>"Ich tue es für den Chef. Nicht für dich."</p><p>Matsuda starrte entsetzt. "Mogi, das kannst du nicht..."</p><p>"Ich werde es auch tun." Aizawas Stuhl schrammte über den Boden, als er sich erhob, die Augen auf Soichiro gerichtet. "Wir werden ihn nicht leiden lassen, Chef. Ich verspreche es."</p><p>Soichiro nickte. "Ich danke Ihnen."</p><p>Alle Augen richteten sich auf Matsuda. <em>Sag einfach ja</em>, dachte L und beobachtete den jungen Polizisten, der sich in seinem Sitz krümmte. <em>Sag ja, und wir können alle weitermachen. </em>Aber es war zu viel zu hoffen. Ohne ein Wort stand Matsuda auf, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Aizawa rollte mit den Augen und wollte ihm nachlaufen, aber Mogi rief ihn zurück.</p><p>"Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe", sagte der größere Mann. "Er wird schon wieder zu sich kommen."</p><p>"Und wenn er das nicht tut?", fragte Aizawa.</p><p>"Das ist sein Recht."</p><p>Die Lippen zwischen die Zähne gepresst, starrte Soichiro auf die Tür. "Ist schon gut, Aizawa. Ich werde mit ihm reden."</p><p>"Nein." L fand seine Stimme nur widerwillig und stieg von seiner Sitzgelegenheit auf dem Stuhl herunter. "Ich werde es tun."</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Er fand Matsuda genau dort, wo er ihn erwartet hatte: über ein Waschbecken in der Herrentoilette gebeugt, mit geschwollenen und roten Augen. Als L sich räusperte, sprang der Polizist erschrocken auf, um dann wieder in Verzagtheit zu verfallen, als er erkannte, wer es war.</p><p>"Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie erschreckt habe", sagte L. "Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob es Ihnen gut geht."</p><p>"Mir geht's gut." Matsudas Stimme täuschte über seine Worte hinweg, und er sah L nicht in die Augen. "Sie halten mich für einen Feigling, nicht wahr?"</p><p>"Nein."</p><p>"Aber sie denken es. Ich weiß, dass sie es tun. Sie denken, ich bin ein Feigling oder ein Idiot oder ..." Er brach ab und rieb sich die Nase. "Warum sollte er das tun?"</p><p>"Kira werden, oder sich erschießen lassen?"</p><p>Matsuda ging nicht auf die Frage ein. "Ich kann es nicht tun, Ryuzaki. Ich weiß, ich bin es ihm schuldig, ich weiß, er hat darum gebeten, aber-"</p><p>"Du bist niemandem etwas schuldig."</p><p>"Doch, das bin ich. Ich bin es. Du verstehst das nicht. Mein Vater, meine Onkel - sie sind alle Richter oder Politiker oder hochrangige Polizisten. Ich habe diesen Job durch Beziehungen bekommen, nicht weil es etwas ist, in dem ich, du weißt schon, <em>gut</em> bin. Nicht gut genug, meine ich. Und meine Familie, na ja, die wissen das. Sie denken, ich merke nicht, wie wenig sie mich respektieren, aber das tue ich. Ich habe es immer getan." Matsuda sah zu Boden, sein Gesichtsausdruck war ein grimmiger, kränklicher Schatten seines üblichen fröhlichen Lächelns. "Aber der Chef ... er hat es mir nie übel genommen. Auch wenn er sich selbst hochgearbeitet hat. Er hat mich einmal zum Essen eingeladen, als ich angefangen habe. Und da... da habe ich Light kennengelernt."</p><p>Er schaute zu L hinüber, erwartete einen Kommentar. Innerlich seufzend, kam L ihm entgegen. "Wie lange ist das her?"</p><p>"Vor fast vier Jahren, glaube ich. Light war fünfzehn. Sie waren alle nett zu mir - netter als ich erwartet hatte, wirklich - aber Light stach wirklich heraus. Ich meine, ich wusste, wer er war. Er hatte in jenem Frühjahr geholfen, einen Fall zu lösen, seinen ersten. Alle sprachen davon, dass er ein Wunderkind war, ein aufstrebendes Talent, ein Genie. Alles, was meine Familie sich für mich wünschte. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er eingebildet wäre, aber das war er nicht. Er war ein guter Zuhörer, oder schien es zu sein, und wenn ich über das College und den Job sprach, tat er so, als wäre er beeindruckt. Als ob er mich respektieren würde. Vielleicht hat er nur so getan, aber wenn, dann war er gut. Und wenn er redete, war es so, als wäre er in meinem Alter, als könnte ich einfach mit ihm <em>reden</em>. Ich habe ihn danach nicht mehr so oft gesehen, nicht bis zum Kira-Fall, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sah, war es dasselbe. Er war nett zu mir. Er hat mich respektiert. Es mag für jemanden wie dich dumm klingen, aber so behandelt zu werden, selbst von einem Kind - das bedeutete mir viel. Und ich habe nie... ich werde nie die Chance haben, es ihm zurückzuzahlen."</p><p>"Vielleicht hat er deshalb die Bitte geäußert. Er fordert im Gegenzug einen Gefallen ein."</p><p>"Auf ihn zu schießen ist kein Gefallen. Es ist Mord. Nicht anders als bei ihm." Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht richtig."</p><p>"Bevor Light verhaftet wurde, haben Sie vorgeschlagen, dass der richtige Weg, mit Kira umzugehen, darin bestünde, ihn heimlich hinrichten zu lassen. Haben Sie das vergessen?"</p><p>"Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich habe meine Meinung geändert."</p><p>"Weil du deine Ethik überdacht hast, oder nur, weil du herausgefunden hast, dass Kira ein Freund ist?"</p><p>Matsudas Augen verengten sich. "<em>Light</em> war mein Freund. Nicht Kira."</p><p>"Ich kann den Unterschied nicht erkennen."</p><p>"Dann bist <em>du</em> der Idiot. Du hast gesehen, wie er war, als er das Notizbuch noch nicht hatte. Du hast es gesehen! Alles, was er getan hat, all diese Morde - das ist <em>nicht</em> Light. Nicht wirklich. Der Shinigami, das Notizbuch... sie haben ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht, es zu tun. Nennen Sie es Zwang oder Magie ..." Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf, sein Gesicht angespannt vor Wut. "Er hat das nicht verdient. Er ist kein Monster. Das ist er nicht."</p><p><em>Er ist kein Monster. Seltsam, wie sie sich alle an dieses Wort klammern. </em>L brauchte nicht zu fragen, wie Sachiko die Nachricht aufgenommen hatte. Die rotgeränderte Erschöpfung in Soichiros Augen war Antwort genug gewesen. <em>Er hat Tausende von Menschen ermordet, aber er ist kein Monster. Als ob das ein Unterschied wäre. Als ob das eine Verteidigung wäre.</em></p><p>"Die meisten Mörder sind es nicht", sagte L. "Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir sie gehen lassen sollten."</p><p>"Sie haben Misa gehen lassen."</p><p>"Das Tribunal hat Misa gehen lassen."</p><p>"Und du hast sie nicht aufgehalten?"</p><p>"Das war nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich bin Detektiv, kein Richter. Ich fange Verbrecher. Was danach mit ihnen geschieht, liegt nicht in meiner Hand." L schürzte seine Lippen. "Was mit Misa passiert ist, war ungerecht, ja. Da werde ich Ihnen nicht widersprechen. Aber man kann nicht eine Ungerechtigkeit lösen, indem man eine andere begeht. Light Yagami hat ein Kapitalverbrechen begangen, wohl wissend, welches Risiko er damit einging. Er hat niemanden etwas vorzuwerfen, außer sich selbst."</p><p>"Das Notizbuch -"</p><p>"Ist eine Waffe, nichts weiter. Watari ist im Besitz von Misas Notizbuch, seit er es für mich aus dem Wald geholt hat, und hat sich nicht ein einziges Mal gezwungen gefühlt, es zu benutzen. Nichts hat Light gezwungen, zu töten, Matsuda. Er hat diese Entscheidung aus freien Stücken getroffen."</p><p>Matsuda runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Aber Watari hat das Notizbuch nicht. Das Tribunal hat es. Oder nicht?"</p><p>"Natürlich nicht. Sie mögen zwar als Gericht tagen, aber sie stehen unter dem Befehl ihrer Regierung. Sie durften es nie anfassen."</p><p>"Aber wenn das Tribunal es nicht hat, und Watari es nicht benutzt hat ... wer hat dann Lights Namen geschrieben?"</p><p>
  <em>Verdammt.</em>
</p><p>Matsudas Augen waren jetzt wirklich auf ihn gerichtet, dämmerndes Entsetzen in seinem Blick. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht erwiderte L den Blick des Mannes. "Ich habe ihn geschrieben."</p><p>"Wie konntest du nur?"</p><p>"Entweder das oder das Notizbuch dem Tribunal übergeben. Ich entschied mich für die weniger abscheuliche Variante."</p><p>"Du hättest dich weigern können! Du bist L, nicht wahr? Wenn du dagegen wärst..."</p><p>"Aber ich bin nicht dagegen. Lebe durch das Death Note, stirb durch das Death Note. Das scheint mir sehr passend zu sein."</p><p>"Du sagtest, es sei nicht deine Aufgabe, zu urteilen."</p><p>"Ist es auch nicht. Es ist die Aufgabe des Tribunals. Sie sagten mir, ich solle Light ins Death Note schreiben, also tat ich es. Mein Gewissen ist rein."</p><p>"Seines auch! Ihn mit dem Notizbuch zu töten, weil er ein Mörder ist - wie unterscheidet sich das von dem, was er getan hat?"</p><p>"Ich benutzte es einmal auf Anweisung eines Gerichts; er benutzte es wahllos, auf Anweisung seiner Launen. Sie könnten genauso gut einen Papierschnitt mit einer tödlichen Messerstecherei vergleichen."</p><p>Einen Moment lang dachte er, Matsuda könnte ihn schlagen. Dann entspannten sich die Fäuste des Mannes, seine Augen strahlten fassungslosen Schmerz aus. "Ich habe dir vertraut. Euch beiden. Gott, ich wollte wie du <em>sein</em>. Und jetzt - jetzt bin ich wohl wirklich ein Idiot, nicht wahr?"</p><p>L schwieg, ungerührt, aber nicht unsympathisch. <em>Ich kannte Light Yagami immer nur als Verdächtigen. Matsuda kannte ihn als Jungen. Egal, wie viele Beweise ihm vorgelegt werden, was Light jetzt ist, dieses erste Essen ist alles, was er je sehen wird. </em>Es war nicht rational, aber er konnte es verstehen. Leider änderte dies nichts.</p><p>"Er hat Sie ausdrücklich erwähnt, wissen Sie", sagte L schließlich. "Als er seine Bitte vorbrachte. Er sagt, Sie seien ein ausgezeichneter Schütze."</p><p>Matsuda schüttelte den Kopf, seine Stimme war steinern. "Er hat mich noch nie schießen sehen."</p><p><em>Das könnte sich ändern.</em> "Liegt er falsch?"</p><p>"Nein, aber - bei all den Schießübungen, die ich gemacht habe, bei meiner Ausbildung, das ist eine 38er. Aber das hier? Sie wollen keine Handfeuerwaffen, Sie wollen Gewehre. Ich habe nur einmal ein Gewehr abgefeuert, auf einer Reise nach Guam. Die sind völlig anders."</p><p><em>Nun, das ist ein Problem, worüber ich nie nachgedacht hatte. </em>Keiner der Japaner hatte Schusswaffenerfahrung außerhalb seiner Polizeiausbildung, und Light selbst hatte überhaupt keine. <em>Er nahm wohl an, dass sie Handfeuerwaffen benutzen würden, aber Matsuda hat Recht. Das würde nur sein Sterben verlangsamen.</em></p><p>L runzelte die Stirn. "Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir Training und Übung bekommen. Wenn nicht, kann Watari Sie unterrichten."</p><p>"Und du?"</p><p>"Er wird mich auch unterrichten müssen."</p><p>Matsuda starrte ihn an, ungläubig. Dann fluchte er. "Er wird abgeschlachtet werden."</p><p>"Dann hilf uns. Helfen Sie <em>ihm</em>."</p><p>"Das kann ich nicht."</p><p>"In einem der Gewehre ist eine Platzpatrone", sagte L und versuchte, ermutigend zu klingen. "Sie werden nie erfahren müssen, ob Sie ihn erschossen haben oder nicht."</p><p>Zu seiner Überraschung sah Matsuda beleidigt aus. "Glaubst du, ich kann nicht unterscheiden, ob ich eine Kugel oder eine Platzpatrone abfeuere?"</p><p>"Können Sie das?"</p><p>"Natürlich. Platzpatronen haben keinen Rückstoß. Das weiß sogar ein <em>Idiot</em>."</p><p><em>Oh</em>. "Ich wusste das nicht.“</p><p>"Ich weiß. Du denkst, du weißt alles, aber das tust du nicht. Nicht über Waffen, nicht über Menschen, über gar nichts. Du hast keine Ahnung." Matsuda spuckte die Worte aus, als wären sie faul, etwas Schleimiges und Abscheuliches, das er nicht auf der Zunge haben wollte. "Du hast immer auf mich herabgesehen, nicht wahr? Hast mich gezwungen, dir Kaffee zu holen, hast mich herumkommandiert. Hast mich einen Idioten genannt. Und ich habe mir das gefallen lassen, weil ich dachte... weil ich dachte, du hättest Recht. Dass ich nutzlos bin. Aber jetzt, wo ich eine Fähigkeit habe, die du nicht hast, bin ich es plötzlich wert, mit dir zu reden? Du bist klüger als ich, nicht besser, und <em>klug</em> zu sein, heißt nicht, dass du im <em>Recht</em> bist. Light hat mich das gelehrt. Und wenn das auf Light zutrifft - nun, dann trifft es auch auf dich zu."</p><p>L musterte den Mann mit neuen Augen und hielt sein Gesicht sorgfältig ausdruckslos. <em>Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. </em>Obwohl er Matsudas Logiksprünge leicht auseinandernehmen konnte, gab es genug Körner der Wahrheit in der Tirade, um L innehalten zu lassen. Bei all seinen Gaben gehörten Einfühlungsvermögen und Geduld nicht dazu. Es störte ihn nicht genug, um sich zu ändern, aber er wusste es. <em>Ich habe allerdings nie behauptet, alles zu wissen. Das ist ein Fehler, den ich nicht gemacht habe.</em></p><p>"Nun, wenn Sie sich dadurch besser fühlen", sagte er langsam, "Sie schießen technisch gesehen alle mit Platzpatronen. Ich bin derjenige, der seinen Namen geschrieben hat. Richtig oder falsch, die Verantwortung für Lights Tod liegt bei mir."</p><p>"Der Rest von uns sind also nur deine Werkzeuge?"</p><p><em>Wenn du darauf bestehst. </em>"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."</p><p>"Musst du auch nicht. Ich bin dieser Task Force beigetreten, um Kiras Macht zu zerstören. Nicht um von ihr benutzt zu werden." Matsuda presste seine Finger an die Schläfe, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Kummer. "Wenn ich nur - bevor ich mich entscheide - mit ihm reden könnte. Nur einmal. Ein Besuch, oder am Telefon oder-"</p><p>"Ich kann nicht. Er darf nicht telefonieren, und du gehörst nicht zur Familie. Ich kann Sie da nicht reinbringen."</p><p>"Es sei denn, um ihn zu erschießen?"</p><p>"Es sei denn, um ihn zu erschießen."</p><p>Der Polizist wandte sich ab, ernst und schweigend. L biss sich auf den Daumen. Obwohl er sich nicht in Matsudas Kampf einfühlen konnte, erkannte er die Gefühle des Mannes als das, was sie waren. Wenn Matsuda sich weigerte, ließ er einen Freund im Stich; wenn er zustimmte, war er ein Mörder. Zumindest in seinen eigenen Augen. Wie auch immer, die Schuld würde ihn erdrücken. <em>Er wird sich selbst hassen, wenn er zustimmt, aber wenn er ablehnt, wird er sich genauso hassen. Dein letzter wahrer Freund. Ist es das, was du wolltest, Light?</em></p><p>"Es ist in Ordnung, wenn Sie nein sagen", sagte L. "Keiner wird Sie verurteilen."</p><p>"Außer Light."</p><p>"Das bezweifle ich - und wenn er es tut, dann nicht für lange. Sie haben gesehen, wie Watari schießt. Egal, wie Sie sich entscheiden, er wird nicht daneben schießen."</p><p>"Es sei denn, er erwischt die Platzpatrone, meinst du." Nach einem kurzen Zögern drehte sich Matsuda um. "Ich werde es tun."</p><p>"Sind Sie sicher? Wie ich schon sagte..."</p><p>"Ich sagte, ich werde es tun. Das ist meine Antwort."</p><p>L neigte ernst den Kopf. "Ich danke Ihnen, Matsuda."</p><p>"Fahre zur Hölle."</p><p><em>Das könnte ich</em>. "Soll ich es den anderen sagen, oder...?"</p><p>"Nein, ich mache das schon. Gib mir nur eine Minute." Der junge Ermittler rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und stieß einen langen, zittrigen Seufzer aus. "Warum hat er es getan, Ryuzaki?"</p><p>"Ich weiß es nicht. Da müssen Sie ihn fragen."</p><p>Matsuda nickte nur, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nase ab und ging dann zur Tür. Als er die Klinke ergriff, hielt er inne und drehte sich mit einem halbherzigen Versuch eines Lächelns um. "Weißt du", sagte er sanft, "die Leute mögen dich vielleicht lieber, wenn du mal gute Nachrichten bringst."</p><p>Dann war er verschwunden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch schlimmer aussehen könnte.</em>
</p><p>L biss nachdenklich auf seinen Daumen, als der Gefangene in den Raum schlurfte. Obwohl Light schon beim letzten Mal, als L ihn aufgesucht hatte, müde und gequält ausgesehen hatte, hatte er sich zumindest bemüht, dies zu verbergen. Jetzt war die Täuschung völlig verschwunden, seine eingefallenen Schultern und die rotgeränderten Augen legten ein stummes Zeugnis über Kiras Geisteszustand ab.</p><p>"Du bist wieder da", sagte Light, ließ sich in seinen Stuhl gleiten und stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch. "Du hast mit der Task Force gesprochen, nehme ich an."</p><p>Es lag kein Hauch einer Frage in Lights Tonfall, nur mürrische Resignation. L nickte. "Das habe ich."</p><p>"Sie waren einverstanden?"</p><p>"Matsuda brauchte einiges Überreden, aber ja."</p><p>"Und das Tribunal?"</p><p>"Sie haben auch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet, aber ich habe sie davon überzeugt, dass es das Beste ist. Es ist alles geklärt." L legte den Kopf schief und erwartete halb einen emotionalen Ausbruch, aber es kam keiner. Stattdessen biss sich Light auf die Lippe und starrte düster auf die Tischplatte hinunter. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"</p><p>"Ja. Ich werde erschossen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie bizarr es ist, mit jemandem zu reden, von dem du weißt, dass er dich töten wird?"</p><p>"Zufälligerweise, ja."</p><p>Light blinzelte, dann setzte er ein leichtes Lächeln auf. "Fair genug."</p><p>"Du wurdest jetzt in die Todeszelle verlegt, nehme ich an?"</p><p>"Gleich nach unserem letzten Gespräch. Es ist keine große Umstellung, wirklich. Ich war schon 23 Stunden am Tag eingesperrt, 24 ist also keine große Umstellung. Der wirkliche Unterschied sind die Wachen. In meiner alten Zelle hat es niemanden interessiert, ob ich trainiere oder mit mir selbst rede, aber jetzt? Ich störe den Frieden, wenn ich auch nur atme. Alles, was sie interessiert, ist, uns alle ruhig zu halten. Als ob wir schon Leichen wären, nur zu unhöflich oder zu dumm, um uns entsprechend zu verhalten. Was in meinem Fall gar nicht so falsch ist, nehme ich an, aber trotzdem ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine resignierende Geste mit den Händen. "Wie lange habe ich noch?"</p><p>"Bis zum Fünfzehnten. Fünf Tage."</p><p>"Fünf Tage? Verdammt. Die sind sicher begierig darauf, mich tot zu sehen." Light schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber der fünfzehnte März - das sind doch die Iden des März, oder? Wie seltsam passend."</p><p>"Ich glaube, das stimmt." Die Iden des März. Der Bezug war L nicht in den Sinn gekommen, als er das Datum schrieb, aber er war treffend. <em>Julius Cäsar, ermordet von den Männern, die er einst Freunde nannte. Macht mich das zu deinem Brutus, Light? </em>"Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."</p><p>"Natürlich hast du das nicht. Das ist deine Tragödie, Ryuzaki. Du hast keine Poesie in deiner Seele."</p><p>"Und du hast zu viel Mord in deiner. Mir scheint, es gibt schlimmere Tragödien im Leben als Prosa."</p><p>Light lächelte flüchtig und verzweifelt. "Das hängt von der Prosa ab. Apropos, wenn ich fragen darf - was hast du unter meinem Namen noch geschrieben?"</p><p>Vier Worte kamen dem Detektiv in den Kopf, aber er sprach sie nicht aus. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht sagen kann."</p><p>"Du <em>hast</em> es also schon geschrieben. Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Blinzelnd schaute Light weg. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen."</p><p><em>Und ich auch.</em> L sah ihm schweigend zu und ärgerte sich, dass er auf eine so offensichtliche Falle hereingefallen war. <em>Ich wollte ihm diese Information ersparen, aber er kann niemandem außer sich selbst die Schuld geben. Selbst jetzt ist er noch zu schlau für sein eigenes Wohl.</em></p><p>"Also, wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte Light schließlich, leise und verbittert. "So zu sein wie ich."</p><p>"Gute Frage. Wenn ich jemals so werde wie du, werde ich es dich wissen lassen."</p><p>"Leeres Versprechen. Ich werde nicht hier sein, um es mitzubekommen."</p><p>"Ich werde an deinem Grab vorbeigehen und dir einen Zettel hinterlassen."</p><p>Der Ausdruck des Gefangenen wurde etwas weicher. "Weißt du, ich glaube fast, das würdest du tun. Nicht, dass es wichtig wäre, nehme ich an. Wie ich schon sagte, ich werde den Unterschied nicht bemerken."</p><p>"Du glaubst also nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod?"</p><p>Light schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das habe ich nie. Ich war Agnostiker bei diesem Thema, aber Ryuk hat meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Es gibt nichts, was auf uns wartet - keine Reinkarnation, keinen Himmel, keine Hölle. Wenn du mich erschießt, Ryuzaki, ist das das Ende. Das ist kein ,Weiterleben‘ Das ist das Ende meiner Existenz."</p><p>L schürzte die Lippen und studierte den Gefangenen vor ihm. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ryuk ist kaum eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle."</p><p>"Ist das ein Versuch, mich aufzuheitern?"</p><p>"Vielleicht."</p><p>"Dann hast du es falsch verstanden. Tot zu sein macht mir keine Angst. Nur das Sterben."</p><p>"Du bist derjenige, der die Methode gewählt hat. Es sollte relativ schmerzlos sein."</p><p>"Das sagen sie einem beim Zahnarzt, und es sticht trotzdem. Du jagst vier <em>Kugeln</em> in mich rein. Egal, wie du es machst, es wird wehtun."</p><p>"Nicht für lange."</p><p>"Ich weiß. Das ist es nicht, was mir Angst macht. Zumindest nicht das meiste davon." Blinzelnd starrte Light auf den Tisch, die Lippe zwischen die Zähne gepresst. "Ich habe Angst - Angst, dass ich mich blamieren werde. Dass ich in Panik gerate, oder bettle, oder - was auch immer da draußen passiert, vor der Kamera, so wird man sich an mich erinnern. Wenn ich weinend sterbe, wenn ich mich einnässe, bin ich der Junge, der den Tod austeilte, aber ihn selber nicht ertragen konnte. Für immer. Es ist mir egal, ob man sich an mich als Mörder erinnert. Ich will nur nicht als Witzfigur in Erinnerung bleiben."</p><p><em>Das wirst du aber. </em>Ausnahmsweise verspürte L einen unwillkommenen Stich des Mitgefühls für seinen todgeweihten Erzfeind. Egal wie tapfer Light seinem Ende entgegensah, ein gewaltsamer Tod war nie eine würdevolle Angelegenheit. L hatte genug von Gewaltverbrechen gesehen, um das zu wissen. "Das scheint eine seltsame Sache zu sein, über die man sich Sorgen macht. Wenn du nach dem Tod verschwindest, wirst du den Unterschied nicht merken."</p><p>Der Gefangene lächelte schwach und schief. "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es rational ist. Ich sagte nur, ich hätte Angst." Er seufzte. "Sag mir wenigstens eine Sache. Werde ich jetzt gerade kontrolliert?"</p><p>"Bis zum Fünfzehnten gibt es nichts Bestimmtes, aber ich weiß es nicht. Du würdest besser als ich verstehen, wie das Notizbuch funktioniert." Ls wissenschaftliche Neugier gewann die Oberhand, und er platzte mit der ersten Frage heraus, die ihm einfiel. "Wie fühlt es sich an?"</p><p>Light starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Was <em>denkst</em> du, wie ich mich fühle?"</p><p><em>Sag du es mir. </em> "Unglücklich, stell ich mir vor."</p><p>"Stellst du dir vor." Light hob seine Hände vom Tisch und zeigte die beiden mageren Kettenglieder, die sie verbanden. "Ich schlafe in diesen Ketten, Ryuzaki. Auf deinen Befehl hin. Ich trage sie, wenn ich esse, wenn ich mir den Arsch abwische, wenn ich allein in meiner Zelle bin, <em>immer</em>. Ich ziehe sie nur aus, wenn ich dusche, und dann..." Er befeuchtete seine Lippen. "Ich vergesse es. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dusche, jedes Mal, wenn sie das Notizbuch abnehmen, vergesse ich, warum das passiert. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie es mir wieder umbinden, erinnere ich mich. Jeden Tag. Gestern habe ich nur gedacht, es ist ein Fehler, ich bin der Sündenbock, sie können das unmöglich durchziehen. Der echte Kira wird zurückkommen, er wird wieder anfangen, und sie werden mich gehen lassen müssen. Keiner wird glauben, dass er gerecht ist, wenn er mich sterben lässt. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass ich für ihn den Kopf hinhalten muss. Das kann er nicht. Nur ein paar Minuten der Hoffnung. Und dann erinnerte ich mich."</p><p>"Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass man dir Handschellen anlegt", sagte L und ignorierte den Rest von Lights Beschwerde. "Du solltest inzwischen daran gewöhnt sein."</p><p>"Die verdammten Handschellen sind mir egal. Mich kümmert die Tatsache, dass ich in den nächsten fünf Tagen jedes Mal, wenn ich duschen gehe, vergessen werde, dass ich bereits tot bin. Ich werde diese Unterhaltung jeden verdammten Tag von vorne erleben, bis ich sterbe. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das sein wird?"</p><p>"Wenn du vom Duschen befreit werden willst, kann ich das arrangieren."</p><p>"Ich will nicht vom Duschen befreit werden!"</p><p>"Dann sehe ich wirklich nicht das Problem."</p><p>"Es geht nicht um die verdammten Duschen, verdammt noch mal, es ist ..." Light senkte den Kopf und krallte die Hände in die Haare. "Vergiss es. Es ist dir egal."</p><p><em>Ja, das ist es. </em>L konnte Lights Problem sehr gut nachvollziehen. Aber es berührt ihn einfach nicht. Lights gequälter Schrei, als er das Death Note berührte, klang immer noch in seinem Gedächtnis nach, ein wortloser Beweis dafür, dass Light einmal ein Gewissen gehabt hatte, aber der Junge hatte Higuchi nicht einmal zwei Minuten später ermordet. Obwohl Light es vielleicht als Grausamkeit ansehen würde, einmal am Tag mit seiner Schuld konfrontiert zu werden, fand L, dass es längst überfällig war. <em>Außerdem wäre die einzige Alternative, es ihm endgültig abzunehmen und ihn in dem Glauben, dass er reingelegt worden war, in den Tod zu schicken. Wenn überhaupt, ist das schlimmer.</em></p><p>"Zumindest wirst du am Ende nicht in Handschellen sein", sagte L. "Festgeschnallt vielleicht, aber nicht in Handschellen. Wenn das hilft."</p><p>"Du weißt verdammt gut, dass es das nicht tut."</p><p>"Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das helfen würde, dann ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, es zu verlangen. Ich werde nach diesem Besuch nicht mehr kommen."</p><p>"Bis du kommst, um mich zu erschießen, meinst du." Light biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte nach. "Ich möchte meine Familie sehen."</p><p>"Das habe ich angenommen. Sie dürfen bis dreißig Minuten vorher bei dir bleiben."</p><p>"Dann fällt mir nichts anderes mehr ein."</p><p>"Das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann dich durch die Prozedur führen, wenn das hilft."</p><p>L hatte erwartet, dass Light ihn abweisen würde, aber der Junge überraschte ihn mit einem Nicken. "Bitte."</p><p>"Deine Hinrichtung ist für Mittag angesetzt. Sobald deine Familie eintrifft, darfst du den Vormittag mit ihnen in diesem Raum verbringen, um dich zu verabschieden, dann hast du dreißig Minuten allein in deiner Zelle, um dich vorzubereiten. Sobald es Mittag ist, wirst du in die Kammer eskortiert und in Position gebracht. Ich und die Task Force werden natürlich dabei sein, ebenso wie die Mitglieder des Tribunals. Und ein Kameramann, natürlich."</p><p>Lights Mund verzog sich schief. "Natürlich."</p><p>"Sobald alle anwesend sind und die Kamera läuft, hast du die Möglichkeit, letzte Worte zu sagen. Niemand wird dich drängen, also nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. In einem vernünftigen Rahmen."</p><p>"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn ich durch die ganze verdammte Rede knien muss, werde ich sie kurz halten."</p><p>"Ich glaube, du wirst sogar sitzen. Sie stellen einen Stuhl zur Verfügung."</p><p>"Wie rücksichtsvoll von denen."</p><p>"Alles für deinen Komfort." L meinte es als Scherz, aber Light zeigte keine Anzeichen von Lachen. "Sobald du mit dem Sprechen fertig bist, wird ein Wärter eine Zielscheibe auf dich richten und wir werden unsere Positionen einnehmen. Danach sollte es schnell vorbei sein."</p><p>"Und wenn es das nicht ist?"</p><p>"Das wird es."</p><p>Light warf ihm einen harten Blick zu. "Und wenn nicht?"</p><p><em>Das wird es sein.</em> "Watari wird eine Pistole bei sich tragen. Wenn ein Gnadenschuss nötig ist, wird er versuchen, dich nicht zu sehr zu verunstalten."</p><p>"Ich verstehe." Es herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen, während der Gefangene über das, was er wusste, nachdachte. "Was passiert danach?"</p><p>"Sobald der Wärter dich für tot erklärt hat, wird dein Körper gesäubert und an deine Eltern zurückgegeben. Ich habe sie gebeten, einige deiner Kleider für dich mitzubringen, wenn du also einen Wunsch hast -"</p><p>Light schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß kaum noch, welche Kleidung ich besitze. Es macht keinen Unterschied für mich."</p><p>"Ich verstehe. Apropos Besitztümer, gibt es welche, die du jemandem bestimmten zukommen lassen willst? Da du minderjährig bist, geht alles, was du besitzt, an deine Eltern, aber ich bin sicher, sie würden es dir nicht übel nehmen..."</p><p>"Ich kümmere mich nicht um meine Sachen, Ryuzaki. Wenn es jemand anderes tut, gut für ihn."</p><p>"Schön und gut." L blickte zur Tür und wippte leicht auf seinen Fersen. "Wenn es sonst nichts gibt-"</p><p>"Was werden sie mit mir machen?"</p><p>Die Worte purzelten in einer Eile aus Light heraus, als ob er sich für die Frage schämte. L runzelte die Stirn. "Ich glaube, ich habe es dir gerade gesagt."</p><p>"Nein, nicht sie. Ich meine ... meine Eltern. Sobald sie mich wiederhaben."</p><p><em>Oh.</em> "Ich glaube, es werden Beerdigungsvorbereitungen getroffen, aber ich kenne die Details nicht. Du kannst deinen Vater fragen."</p><p>"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Er hat nie..." Der Gefangene unterbrach abrupt, seine Augen weiteten sich. "Er ist hier?"</p><p>"Er wartet nur darauf, dass wir fertig werden. Soll ich ihn reinbringen?"</p><p>"Nein."</p><p>L blinzelte. "Warum nicht?"</p><p>"Ich kann nicht." Lights Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sein Ausdruck grenzte an Panik. "Ich kann ihm so nicht gegenübertreten. Ich kann es nicht."</p><p>"Nun, deine Situation wird sich nicht ändern. Entweder er sieht dich im Gefängnis, oder er sieht dich das nächste Mal in einem Sarg. Was wäre dir lieber?" Light schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und warf einen erschrockenen Blick zur Tür. L seufzte und stieg von seinem Stuhl herunter. "Er wird dir nicht wehtun, Light. Er will nur reden."</p><p>"Ich habe ihm nichts zu sagen."</p><p>"Sei kein Kind. Du könntest wenigstens mit einer Entschuldigung anfangen."</p><p>"Ryuzaki, warte!"</p><p>L ignorierte Lights Proteste und zog die Tür auf, um seinen Gast einzulassen. "Er gehört ganz Ihnen."</p><p>Der ältere Yagami schob sich wortlos an ihm vorbei, die Augen einzig auf seinen Sohn gerichtet. Light erbleichte und rappelte sich auf, wobei seine Ketten erbärmlich rasselten. "Vater, ich..."</p><p>"Setz dich hin, Light." Soichiros Stimme war grimmig, aber sie klang befehlend. "Wir müssen reden."</p><p>Einen Moment lang dachte L, der Junge würde in Tränen ausbrechen. Dann aber befeuchtete er seine Lippen und gehorchte. "Du hast alles gehört?"</p><p>"Das habe ich."</p><p>Light starrte auf seine gefesselten Hände hinunter, unwillig oder unfähig zu antworten. Vergessen warf L einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Tür und wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, unbemerkt nach draußen zu schlüpfen. Obwohl das Treffen von Vater und Sohn keineswegs privat war - außer ihm hörten mindestens zwei Wachen zu, und eine Kamera über ihm beobachtete das Geschehen stillschweigend -, beunruhigte ihn die rohe Emotion der Szene wie nur wenige Dinge zuvor.</p><p>
  <em>Lieber würde er sich einem Kugelhagel aussetzen als der Missbilligung seines Vaters. Wie ist es wohl, die Liebe von jemandem so sehr zu schätzen?</em>
</p><p>Soichiro musterte Light schweigend, ausdruckslos, dann nahm er Ls freien Platz ein. "Sag mir, warum du es getan hast."</p><p>"Ich weiß es nicht."</p><p>"Du weißt es. Erkläre es mir. Hilf mir zu verstehen, wie mein Sohn hier gelandet ist. Ein Mörder." Wieder eine Pause. "Bitte."</p><p>"Ich dachte, ich würde das Richtige tun."</p><p>"Indem du Menschen tötest?"</p><p>"Indem ich sie <em>rette</em>, Vater. Ich rette Menschen. Ich bin kein Monster, ich bin nur..." Light holte zittrig Luft. "Beim ersten Mal, Otoharada, dachte ich nicht, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde. Es war nur ein dummer Scherz. Aber als ich die Wahrheit erkannte - dass das Notizbuch echt war, dass ich acht Geiseln vor einem Mörder gerettet hatte - wusste ich, dass ich weitermachen musste. Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht des Aum Shinrikyo-Anschlags? Ich habe auf dich gewartet, dass du nach Hause kommst, und als du kamst, hast du dich an Mutters Schulter ausgeweint. Ich verstand nicht, warum, aber du sagtest, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Erst am nächsten Tag, als ich die Schlagzeilen sah, habe ich es verstanden." Zum ersten Mal begegnete Light den Augen seines Vaters. "Du hast mir gesagt, das Schwierigste daran, ein Ermittler zu sein, ist, dass man immer zu spät kommt, um die Menschen zu retten. Ich hatte die Macht, sie zu retten, Vater. So wie du es immer wolltest. Was für ein Mensch wäre ich, wenn ich sie nicht genutzt hätte?"</p><p>"Ein besserer. Ein <em>besserer</em>, Light. Otoharada kann ich verstehen, aber Gefangene zu töten? Kriminelle, die bereits ihre Strafe verbüßen und keine unmittelbare Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit darstellen?"</p><p>"Es hat doch funktioniert, oder? Alle wollen mich für die Leben verurteilen, die ich genommen habe, aber was ist mit all den Leben, die ich gerettet habe? Wie viele <em>Tausende</em> von Leben? Die Verbrechensrate sank, die Morde waren rückläufig-"</p><p>"Außer deine."</p><p>"Sie töteten Unschuldige. Ich nahm nur Leute ins Visier, die es verdienten."</p><p>"L? Die FBI-Agenten? Du hast Polizisten ermordet, Light! Amerikanische Agenten, die ihren Job machen, den gleichen Job, den ich gemacht habe! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das gutheißen würde?"</p><p>Light zuckte zusammen. "Ich hatte keine-"</p><p>"Was ist mit der Uhr?"</p><p>"Vater, bitte, lass mich einfach-"</p><p>"An dem Tag, als ich die Highschool abschloss, schenkte mir mein Vater eine Luxusuhr. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er sie sich leisten konnte. Als ich darauf hinwies, dass ich schon eine Uhr hatte und fragte, warum er mir nicht stattdessen einen Anzug gekauft hatte, sagte er mir, es sei eine Botschaft. Ein Mann wird nicht dadurch definiert, wie er sich kleidet, sagte er, sondern wie..."</p><p>"Wie er seine Zeit verbringt. Ich erinnere mich. Ich habe nicht..."</p><p>"Mein ganzes Leben habe ich versucht, nach diesen Worten zu leben. Ich gab meine Zeit der NPA, deiner Mutter, dir, und ich habe es keinen Moment bereut. Als du geboren wurdest, dachte deine Mutter, ich sei verrückt, ein ganzes Monatsgehalt für eine Uhr für dich auszugeben, aber ich tat es. All die Jahre habe ich dich aufwachsen sehen und auf den Tag gewartet, an dem ich sie dir endlich geben und dir sagen konnte, wie stolz ich war, dich zu haben. Und als dieser Tag kam, habe ich es fast nicht geschafft. Du warst ein Hauptverdächtiger in einer Reihe von Morden, der einzige Verdächtige, den wir hatten. Wie konnte ich dir ein solches Geschenk machen, mit dieser Wolke über deinem Kopf? Warum nicht für deinen College-Abschluss aufsparen, nachdem dein Name reingewaschen ist? Aber ich habe es dir gegeben, Light. Ich habe dir mein Vertrauen und meine Unterstützung gegeben, und du hast es in eine Waffe verwandelt."</p><p>"Ich musste es tun, Vater! L saß mir im Nacken! Sie hätten mich umgebracht, ich musste etwas tun..."</p><p>"Du hättest die Wahrheit sagen können, Light! Du hättest die Wahrheit sagen und deine Strafe wie ein Mann hinnehmen können, während ich dir noch das Leben hätte retten können! L hat dich nicht ohne Grund gejagt. Wie kannst du es wagen zu behaupten, du hättest in Notwehr gehandelt?" Die Hände des Ex-Polizisten zitterten vor ungewöhnlicher Wut. "Du hast Higuchi mit dieser Uhr ermordet, und ich musste einem Rudel von Richtern erzählen, dass ich dir das ermöglicht habe. Du hast mich <em>benutzt</em>, Light! Du hast mich belogen, du hast mich benutzt, du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht, und jetzt sagst du, du hast es für <em>mich</em> getan? Du bist besser als das, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe dich besser erzogen als das hier!"</p><p>Light senkte den Kopf, den Tränen nahe. "Bitte schrei mich nicht an, Vater. Nicht jetzt. Ich weiß, dass ich es verdiene, aber ich kann einfach nicht - bitte."</p><p>Die Wut wich aus Soichiros Gesicht und ließ ihn blass und angeschlagen zurück. "Ich habe an dich geglaubt, Light", sagte er leise. "Ich habe an dich geglaubt, bis zu dem Moment, als L den Brief herausgezogen hatte. Selbst nachdem du versucht hast zu fliehen, dachte ich, dass es sich um einen Fehler handeln muss. Dass wir, wenn wir dich befragen, herausfinden würden, dass die Shinigami dich ausgetrickst haben, dass du irgendwie dazu gezwungen wurdest ... Du warst mein Sohn. <em>Mein Sohn.</em> Ich habe an dich geglaubt."</p><p>"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Das tut es mir. Aber..."</p><p>"Mich enttäuscht? Glaubst du, <em>das</em> ist es, was dir leid tun soll?"</p><p>"Du wolltest die Wahrheit. Wirst du mich sie sagen lassen?" Lights Stimme war heiser, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Es tut mir leid wegen der Agenten und der unschuldigen Menschen, die Misa und Higuchi getötet haben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich hier gelandet bin, und dass du, Mutter und Sayu wegen mir leiden müssen. Aber es tut mir nicht leid wegen dem Rest. Diese Verbrecher haben es verdient zu sterben, Vater. Das werde ich immer glauben, so wie du – so wie du auch glaubst, dass ich den Tod verdiene, schätze ich. Es tut mir leid, wenn dich das verletzt. Aber es ist die Wahrheit."</p><p>"Du blinder, verblendeter Narr." Die Worte waren hart, aber Soichiros Tonfall war mehr verwirrt als wütend. "Ich war so stolz auf dich, Light. Deine Intelligenz, deine Entschlossenheit, deine Freundlichkeit - du warst alles, wofür ich gebetet habe, alles, was ich mir von dir erhofft hatte. Und jetzt? Ich höre dir zu, ich sehe dich an, und ich erkenne nicht, was ich sehe. Ich verstand nie deinen Verstand, deine Brillanz, aber ich dachte, ich kenne dich. Aber das tue ich nicht. Mein eigener Sohn ist ein Fremder. Du hast dein Leben weggeworfen, Light. Abgesehen von allem anderen, hast du meinen Sohn ermordet. Wie soll ich damit leben?"</p><p>"Sieh es doch mal positiv. Zumindest hast du nicht mehr lange Zeit, dich für mich zu schämen." Blinzelnd wich Light den Augen seines Vaters aus. "Du hast jedes Recht, mich zu hassen, Vater, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht mehr blamieren werde. Was auch immer passiert, ich werde meine Strafe wie ein Mann hinnehmen. So wie du es wolltest. Dafür musst du dich nicht für mich schämen."</p><p>Einen Moment lang sagte Soichiro nichts. Dann befeuchtete er seine Lippe. "Light."</p><p>Light schaute nicht auf.</p><p>"Sieh mich an."</p><p>Langsam, widerwillig, hob Light den Kopf.</p><p>"An dem Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest, verbrachte ich achtzehn Stunden in einem Wartezimmer im Krankenhaus. Die Leute fragten mich, ob ich aufgeregt sei, und ich sagte, ich sei es. Die Leute fragten, ob ich stolz sei, und ich sagte ja. Aber in Wahrheit? Ich fühlte mich <em>schuldig</em>, Light. Ich habe es nie jemandem gegenüber zugegeben, aber zu wissen, dass deine Mutter Schmerzen hatte und dass ich nichts tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen - das waren die schwersten achtzehn Stunden meines Lebens."</p><p><em>Bis jetzt,</em> er hatte es nicht gesagt, aber L hörte die Worte trotzdem deutlich. Sie hingen in der Luft zwischen Vater und Sohn, um so lauter, weil sie schwiegen.</p><p>"Aber dann habe ich dich gesehen. Mein Kind. Meinen Sohn. Meinen Erstgeborenen. Ich sah dich, und in dem Moment <em>war</em> ich stolz. Nicht auf mich, sondern auf <em>dich</em>. Ich wusste, es machte keinen Sinn. Was hast du getan, worauf du stolz sein kannst? Deine Mutter hatte die ganze Arbeit gemacht. Aber du? Du warst mir damals auch fremd, du hast geweint, wenn ich dich in den Arm nahm, und trotzdem habe ich dich geliebt, Light. Vom ersten Moment an, als ich dich traf. Nicht einmal deine Mutter kann so viel sagen." Soichiro erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, aber seine Augen verließen Light's Gesicht nicht. "Ich schäme mich, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, was du vor mir verborgen hast. Ich schäme mich, dass ich so ein Vater war, dass du Angst hattest, mit der Wahrheit zu mir zu kommen. Ich schäme mich, dass ich dich nicht besser erzogen habe. Aber ich schäme mich nicht für <em>dich</em>. Was immer du getan hast, was immer du jetzt tust, du bist mein Sohn. Ich habe dich geliebt, als du das erste Mal auf diese Welt kamst, und das werde ich immer. Egal, wie du sie verlässt."</p><p>Lights Gesicht zerknitterte wie Seidenpapier, blass und blutleer. "Vater-"</p><p>Sein Vater war an seiner Seite, bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte. Ohne ein Wort zog der Ex-Polizist Kira auf die Beine und umarmte ihn, klammerte sich an seinen Sohn, als würde er es wagen, ihn zum Loslassen zu zwingen. Unfähig, die Umarmung zu erwidern, umklammerte Light die Vorderseite des Hemdes seines Vaters, wobei die Knöchel seiner gefesselten Hände durch die Kraft seines Griffs bleich wurden. Mit aschfahler Miene schloss Soichiro seine Augen, während eine Hand sanfte Kreise auf Lights Rücken rieb.</p><p>
  <em>Ob er wohl das Death Note dort spüren kann?</em>
</p><p>L sah weg.</p><p>"Lass mich nicht hier", flehte Light, der letzte Rest seiner Gelassenheit war dahin. "Bitte, bitte lass mich nicht hier."</p><p>"Es tut mir leid, Light. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Nicht dieses Mal."</p><p>"Ich weiß, bring mich einfach nach Hause. Bring mich nach Hause. Bitte. Es sind nur ein paar Tage, ich will nicht - ich kann nicht - ich will einfach nur nach Hause."</p><p>Unruhig schob L seine Füße hin und her. In einem Augenblick waren die Augen beider Yagamis auf ihn gerichtet, als hätten sie sich plötzlich daran erinnert, dass er da war. "Sie werden es nicht erlauben", sagte er.</p><p>"Auch nicht als letzten Wunsch? Sein Name steht schon geschrieben, Ryuzaki. Selbst wenn er es wollte, kann er nicht weglaufen."</p><p>"Sie wissen das. Ich weiß das. Die Öffentlichkeit weiß es nicht. Es würde als ein unangemessenes Risiko angesehen werden - und als eine Abwertung der Schwere des Verbrechens." L zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es tut mir leid."</p><p>Light vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter seines Vaters. "Ich will nicht sterben", weinte er gebrochen. "Ich will nicht sterben, ich will nicht sterben, ich will nicht ..."</p><p>"Ich weiß." Soichiro streichelte den Hinterkopf seines Sohnes, hilflos. "Ich weiß."</p><p>Die Tür schwang auf, und ein Wächter mit steinerner Miene kam herein. "Verzeihen Sie, aber Körperkontakt mit dem Gefangenen ist nicht erlaubt."</p><p>"Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte L. "Das ist sein Vater. Er gehört zu mir."</p><p>"Trotzdem regt es den Gefangenen auf. Ich werde Sie bitten müssen, zu gehen."</p><p>"Nein, tut es nicht." Light zog sich sofort zurück und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. "Er kann bleiben. Ich bin ruhig, ich verspreche es."</p><p>Der Wachmann ignorierte ihn. "Sonderfall oder nicht, unsere Richtlinien besagen ..."</p><p>"Nein, verzeihen Sie mir. Ich verstehe schon." Soichiros Hände fielen zur Seite, und er lächelte seinen Sohn schwach an. "Das ist kein Abschied für lange Zeit. Ich werde zurückkommen."</p><p>"Mit Mutter?"</p><p>"Und Sayu, ja. Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich."</p><p>"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum." Lights Lächeln war schwach, aber seine Augen strahlten Erleichterung aus. "Sag ihnen - sag ihnen, dass ich sie liebe."</p><p>"Das werde ich."</p><p>Zu Ls Überraschung drehte sich Light zu ihm um. "Ryuzaki?"</p><p>"Ja?"</p><p>"Bis zum nächsten Mal."</p><p>Das Gesicht des Gefangenen war trist, aber es enthielt keine Spur von Zweifel. L nickte. "Bis zum nächsten Mal."</p><p>Die Wache hustete, und Light ließ sich mit hängenden Schultern und hoch erhobenem Kopf abführen.</p><p>L konnte das Geräusch von Lights Ketten noch hören, lange nachdem er aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Versuche es noch einmal."</p><p>L warf Watari einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Zielscheibe. Obwohl er den menschlichen Umriss, der auf der Zielscheibe angebracht war, mehrmals hintereinander durchlöchert hatte, blieb der schwarze Markierungspunkt rechts von der Mitte unmarkiert. "Du könntest etwas ermutigender sein."</p><p>"Wenn du einen lobenswerten Schuss abgibst, werde ich das sein."</p><p>"Der war nicht schlecht."</p><p>"Er war nicht gut", sagte Watari unverblümt. "Ein Bauchschuss. Nicht gerade der sofortige Tod."</p><p><em>Nicht gerade, in der Tat.</em> "Ich kenne mich gut mit forensischer Pathologie aus, danke."</p><p>"Das ist mir bewusst. Es ist deine Ballistik, die mir Sorgen macht. Versuchen Sie es noch einmal."</p><p>Zähneknirschend hob L das Gewehr an seine Wange und stützte den Kolben gegen das Fleisch seiner Schulter, wie Watari es ihm beigebracht hatte. <em>Beide Augen offen. Halte das Visier ausgerichtet und im Fokus. Halte nicht den Atem an. Drücken, nicht ziehen. </em>Der Rückstoß rüttelte an seinem Arm, und der Schuss ging weit nach links, verfehlte den Kreis um Zentimeter. Watari nickte zustimmend, die Lippen nachdenklich zusammengepresst.</p><p>"Besser", sagte er. "Damit hättest du seine rechte Lunge durchbohrt."</p><p>L ließ das Gewehr sinken. "Das ist sinnlos."</p><p>"Nein, es ist ein Fortschritt. Versuch's noch mal."</p><p>"Nein."</p><p>Watari seufzte. "Ich sehe, du hast dich nicht verändert."</p><p>"Ich kann dir nicht folgen."</p><p>"Ich habe noch nie einen brillanten Scharfschützen getroffen, der annahm, er könne genauso gut Klavier spielen, oder einen begabten Musiker, der annahm, sein Talent würde sich automatisch auf die akademische Welt übertragen. Doch jedes akademische Genie, das ich je getroffen habe, nimmt an, dass sie ein göttliches Recht haben, sich niemals abmühen zu müssen. Wenn sie länger als eine halbe Stunde brauchen, um sich eine neue Fähigkeit anzueignen, ist entweder die Fähigkeit wertlos, oder sie sind es." Er zeigte auf die Zielscheibe. "Versuche es noch einmal."</p><p>L runzelte die Stirn. "Ich sagte doch, es hat keinen Sinn. Ich werde nicht besser. Nicht schnell genug."</p><p>"Und ich sage dir, es gibt einen. Du machst das schon besser als ich bei meinem ersten Mal. Keiner wird als Meisterschütze geboren, L. Du hast noch Zeit."</p><p>"Light Yagami nicht."</p><p>Watari seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen machst..."</p><p>"Das tue ich nicht."</p><p>"Blödsinn. Ich habe gesehen, was du in das Notizbuch geschrieben hast."</p><p><em>Vier Worte.</em> L. starrte auf sein perforiertes Ziel und wich den Augen seines Mentors aus. "Es war für alle zweckmäßig. Ich habe es nicht für ihn getan."</p><p>"Natürlich hast du das nicht. Genauso wenig wie du seiner letzten Bitte um seinetwillen zugestimmt hast, oder dich für ihn eingesetzt hast. Genauso wie du nicht hier stehst und dich darüber aufregst, dass du ihn nicht irgendwo treffen kannst, wo er keine Schmerzen haben wird. Belüge die anderen, wenn du willst, aber nicht mich. Ich kenne dich schon zu lange, um deinen Schwachsinn nicht zu erkennen, wenn ich ihn rieche." Watari hob die Augenbrauen. "Du sympathisierst mit Light Yagami, nicht wahr?"</p><p>"Nein."</p><p>"Sei ehrlich."</p><p>"Das bin ich. Ich habe ihn nie gemocht, Quillish. Er erinnert mich zu sehr an..."</p><p>"An dich selbst?"</p><p>L spottete. "Ich hätte gedacht, Pop-Psychologie wäre unter deiner Würde."</p><p>"Daran ist nichts Populäres. Ihr habt einen ähnlichen Verstand. Das kann jeder sehen."</p><p>"Er ist ein Massenmörder. Ich löse Verbrechen. Das scheint mir ein krasser Unterschied zu sein."</p><p>"Ein alter Freund von mir war Sozialarbeiter", sagte Watari. "Hat hauptsächlich mit jugendlichen Straftätern gearbeitet. Er sagte einmal etwas, das bei mir hängen blieb. Er sagte, eine Sache, die er im Umgang mit der Polizei gelernt habe, sei, dass die Art von Risikobereitschaft, die man braucht, um ein Polizist sein zu wollen, die gleiche grundlegende Persönlichkeitseigenschaft ist, die man braucht, um sich dem Verbrechen zuzuwenden. ,Manchmal‘, sagte er mir, ,sehe ich das bei einem Jungen und frage mich, welchen Weg er letztendlich einschlägt. Aber bis er sich entscheidet, kann man ihn nicht umstimmen. Alles, was man tun kann, ist sich Sorgen zu machen. Oder beten.'"</p><p>L legte den Kopf schief, amüsiert. "Schrödingers Kriminelle."</p><p>"Oder Schrödingers Polizisten. Hängt von deinem Optimismus ab, nehme ich an."</p><p>"Es ist eine interessante Theorie."</p><p>"Eine, die zutrifft, in deinem Fall. Ich bete nicht, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich die meiste Zeit deiner Teenagerjahre damit verbracht habe, mir Sorgen zu machen."</p><p>Ein schwaches Grinsen hob Ls Lippen. "Warum hast du aufgehört?"</p><p>"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich aufgehört habe. Ich mache mir jetzt nur über andere Dinge Sorgen."</p><p>"Zum Beispiel?"</p><p>"Soichiro Yagami."</p><p>"Ich kann dir nicht folgen."</p><p>"Er ist ein guter Mann. Ein guter Polizist. Liebt seine Familie, liebt seinen Job. Verbrachte sein ganzes Leben im Streben nach Gerechtigkeit. Und was hat es ihm eingebracht? Seinen einzigen Sohn. In einer Kiste." Watari schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist dir klar, wie nah das an mir dran war?"</p><p><em>Ja. </em>"Ich bin nicht dein Sohn", sagte ich.</p><p>"Nahe genug. So nah wie möglich. Früher haben mich die Leute gefragt, ob ich Kinder hätte, und ich habe gelacht und gesagt, ich hätte Dutzende. Aber jetzt? Das Waisenhaus trägt vielleicht meinen Namen, aber es ist nicht meins. Nicht mehr. Ich habe mich zu lange von ihm entfernt."</p><p>"Willst du damit sagen, dass das meine Schuld ist?"</p><p>Der alte Mann schnaubte. "Du hattest schon immer eine Gabe, Worte zu verdrehen. Es war meine Idee, dir auf dein dummes Abenteuer zu folgen, und ich bereue nichts davon. Daraus müsstest du doch etwas ableiten können."</p><p>L verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. "Dass dein Verstand mit dem Alter nachlässt?"</p><p>"Eh, das auch. War nicht das, worauf ich abzielte, aber fair genug." Watari gestikulierte auf die Zielscheibe. "Und wo wir gerade von Zielen sprechen..."</p><p>"Meines ist schrecklich. Ich weiß." Der Detektiv schürzte die Lippen und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Waffe in seinen Händen hinunter. "Ich hätte dem nie zustimmen dürfen."</p><p>"Warum hast du es getan?"</p><p>"Er hat gefragt."</p><p>"Das ist eine Binsenweisheit. Keine Antwort."</p><p>L studierte das Gewehr schweigend, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Der rationale Teil seines Verstandes war ein einladendes, aufgeräumtes Lagerhaus, alle seine Theorien und sorgfältig memorierten Fakten ordentlich beschriftet und in Reichweite. Seine emotionale Seite war ein schwach beleuchteter Keller, den er um jeden Preis mied, ein instabiler, durcheinander gewürfelter Haufen von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen, für den ihm die Fähigkeit fehlte, sie zu sortieren. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass seine emotionale Inkompetenz ein Kompromiss war, der Preis, den er für seine anderen Gaben zahlte, aber Light hatte keine solchen Kämpfe. Zumindest nicht so, dass L es sehen konnte.</p><p>
  <em>Warum habe ich dem zugestimmt?</em>
</p><p>"Es schien keinen Grund zu geben, nein zu sagen", sagte er schließlich. "Nicht, wenn ich bereits verpflichtet war, seinen Namen zu schreiben."</p><p>"Du hättest mich es schreiben lassen können, wenn es dich so sehr stört."</p><p>"Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Du bist der Besitzer der Notizbücher. Wenn du in sie schreibst, verlierst du jede Erinnerung an sie, wenn sie zerstört sind."</p><p>"Na und? Ich bin alt, L. Ich verliere vor der Mittagspause mehr Erinnerungen als du in einer Woche machst, Notizbuch hin oder her. Glaubst du wirklich, es würde mir was ausmachen, zur Abwechslung mal ein paar unangenehme zu verlieren?"</p><p><em>Nein. </em>"Es war meine Verantwortung. Nicht deine."</p><p>"Laut wem?"</p><p>"Laut mir. Du wolltest von vornherein nicht, dass ich den Fall übernehme. Ich sah keinen Grund, dich weiter hineinzuziehen."</p><p>"Und mich mit zwei zankenden Todesgeistern zu belasten, zählt nicht als Heranziehen?"</p><p>L blickte zu Rem und Ryuk hinüber. "Sie scheinen dir erstaunlich viel Freiraum zu lassen."</p><p>"Ich habe dem einen gesagt, dass ich Misa wieder verhaften lasse, wenn sie mich belästigt, und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der andere bestechlich ist. Seitdem kommen wir ziemlich gut miteinander aus." Der alte Mann folgte Ls Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht froh wäre, sie gehen zu sehen."</p><p>"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wie du schon sagtest, du bist alt. Todesgeister zu haben, die buchstäblich über deiner Schulter schweben, kann nicht gerade beruhigend sein."</p><p>Watari blickte über seine Brille, sein Ausdruck war streng. "Nicht <em>so</em> alt, danke. Und definitiv nicht so alt, dass ich nicht sehen kann, dass du meinen Fragen ausweichst."</p><p>"Ich weiche nicht aus. Ich habe keine Antwort."</p><p>"Blödsinn."</p><p>L fletschte die Zähne zu einer Grimasse, plötzlich wütend. "Willst du wissen, warum ich zugestimmt habe? Weil es von mir erwartet wurde. Genauso wie ich ihm alle seine Optionen genannt habe, anstatt einfach eine für ihn auszuwählen, weil es von mir erwartet wurde. Genauso wie ich monatelang Anschuldigungen und Misstrauen seitens der Task Force ertragen und mein eigenes Leben für diesen Fall aufs Spiel gesetzt habe. Weil es von mir <em>erwartet</em> wurde. Ich weiß nicht, was du noch willst."</p><p>"Die Wahrheit."</p><p>"Ich habe die Wahrheit <em>gefunden</em>. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich Kira fangen würde, und das habe ich. Trotz des persönlichen Risikos, habe ich alles getan, was die Welt von mir verlangt hat. Die Task Force weiß das. Und jeder von ihnen wünscht sich, dass ich an Lights Stelle tot wäre."</p><p>"Aizawa tut das nicht."</p><p>"Stimmt. Er wünscht sich, wir wären <em>beide</em> tot."</p><p>"Das ist ein bisschen melodramatisch, findest du nicht?"</p><p>"Nein." L fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Lippe und zappelte unbehaglich. "Es gibt keinen Grund, es zu beschönigen, Quillish. Wenn Light mich umgebracht hätte, gäbe es keinen einzigen Mann in der Task Force, der getrauert hätte. Jedenfalls nicht länger, als es dauerte, mich zu verhören."</p><p>"Ich würde es tun." Wataris Augen waren traurig. "Chef Yagami würde es. Matsuda würde es tun."</p><p><em>Sei dir da nicht so sicher.</em> "Matsuda war nie sehr helle."</p><p>"Vielleicht, aber er vergöttert dich. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?"</p><p>"Nein, nicht mehr."</p><p>"Hmm. Hast du mich deshalb gebeten, dir das Schießen beizubringen, anstatt mit dem Rest von ihnen nach Isehara zu gehen?"</p><p>"Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur deinen Rat."</p><p>Watari schnaubte. "Unwahrscheinlich. Das letzte Mal, als du meinen Rat angenommen hast, warst du jünger als Yagami."</p><p><em>Jünger als Yagami.</em> Als ob L eine Erinnerung an Lights Alter bräuchte. "Ich sagte doch, vielleicht."</p><p>"Es ist nicht deine Art, dich darum zu kümmern, was die Leute von dir denken."</p><p>"Tue ich nicht. Sie wollen mich nicht um sich haben, also blieb ich weg. Ich war nur rücksichtsvoll."</p><p>"Es sieht dir auch nicht ähnlich, dass dich das interessiert."</p><p>L befeuchtete seine Lippen. "Matsuda weiß es."</p><p>"Was weiß er?"</p><p>"Das Death Note. Und Chief Yagami auch. Ich nehme an, sie haben es inzwischen den anderen erzählt." Ls Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. "Ich würde diese spezielle Unterhaltung lieber nicht noch einmal führen."</p><p>"Ich verstehe."</p><p>Watari beobachtete ihn schweigend, offenbar wartete er darauf, dass L wieder etwas sagte, aber der Detektiv hatte nichts weiter zu sagen. Plötzlich unbeholfen, hob er einen Fuß, um sich an der Wade zu kratzen, und gab sich selbst eine Ausrede, um wegzusehen. <em>Wenn er nur aufhören würde zu starren.</em> Er wusste, dass Watari ihn bemitleidete, seit er sechs Jahre alt war, obwohl der Mann normalerweise darauf achtete, es zu verbergen. Trotzdem tat die seltene Erinnerung daran weh.</p><p>"Matsuda hat etwas gesagt, weißt du", sagte L schließlich. "Das letzte Mal, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Die Leute mögen mich vielleicht mehr, wenn ich mal gute Nachrichten bringe."</p><p>"Er hat nicht Unrecht." Watari rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Es ist beileibe nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber-"</p><p>"Ich weiß, dass er nicht Unrecht hat. Ich bin ein <em>Detektiv</em>. Wenn ich mich einmischen muss, ist bereits etwas furchtbar schief gelaufen." Ls Bitterkeit sprudelte aus ihm heraus, jedes Wort voll von Abscheu. "Alle sagen, sie wollen die Wahrheit, aber wenn ich sie ihnen gebe, hassen sie mich dafür. Doch Light Yagami lügt jeden an, der ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hat, und sie lieben ihn trotzdem. Ich nehme es ihnen übel, Quillish. Ich nehme es <em>ihnen</em> übel. Unreif von mir, nicht wahr?"</p><p>Watari zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist menschlich."</p><p>"Es ist unlogisch."</p><p>"Wie ich schon sagte. Es ist menschlich."</p><p>L schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe allen Grund, ihm ins Gesicht schießen zu wollen, aber ich tue es nicht. Das heißt, ich will es nicht. Ich kann das nicht verstehen."</p><p>"Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Sein Gesicht ist nicht das, worauf du zielen solltest."</p><p>"Vielen Dank für deinen Beitrag."</p><p>Der alte Mann schob sich seufzend die Brille auf die Nase. "Willst du meine ehrliche Meinung hören?"</p><p>"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie sowieso gleich hören werde."</p><p>"Du warst schon immer klug. Es geht nicht um ihn, L. Es geht um die Art und Weise, wie er dir ähnlich ist."</p><p>Der Detektiv seufzte. "Wieder Schrödingers Kriminelle?"</p><p>"Genau. Du hattest jeden Nachteil, um einen Sprung auf den falschen Weg zu entschuldigen, und du hast es nicht getan. Er hatte jeden Grund und jede Gelegenheit, in die richtige Richtung zu springen, und er tat es nicht. Weil du trotz allem auf der 'Polizisten'-Seite der Gleichung gelandet bist, urteilst du härter über ihn, weil er nicht das Gleiche getan hat, aber du erkennst auch, wie leicht es andersherum hätte sein können. Sein Verstand ist ein Spiegel deines Verstandes, und das beunruhigt dich. Kommt dir irgendetwas davon bekannt vor?"</p><p>"Nein. Ich habe schon gegen andere Genies ohne Skrupel gekämpft. Coil, B..."</p><p>"<em>Geschädigte</em> Genies. Ausgestoßene. Leute wie du. Dein ganzes Leben lang hast du deine Schwächen, dein Trauma, als untrennbar von deinem Geist abgeschrieben. Als wäre dein Genie eine Wahl und die Einsamkeit der Preis, den du dafür zahlst. Kein rationaler Gedanke, vielleicht, aber ein verständlicher. Es ist besser zu glauben, dass du deine Menschlichkeit für deine Gaben eingetauscht hast, als dass das Leben dich verarscht hat, bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast." Wataris Augen bohrten sich in ihn, scharf und wissend. "Yagami allerdings - er hat deinen Verstand, aber nicht deine Bürde. Stabile, liebevolle Familie. Eine aufgeschlossene Persönlichkeit. Freunde, die ihn bewundern. Frauen. Gutes Aussehen. Alle deine Vorteile im Leben und keine der Nachteile. Wenn dein Genie bezahlt wurde, kam seins umsonst. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du ihm das übel nimmst."</p><p>"Deutest du an, dass ich einen Massenmörder beneide?"</p><p>"Tust du das?"</p><p>Ein instinktives Leugnen lag L auf der Zunge, aber er sprach es nicht aus. "Was er hätte sein können, ja. Aber nicht, was er wurde."</p><p>"Na gut. Ich bezweifle, dass ihn jetzt jemand beneiden würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, der Junge hat sich selbst umgebracht. Wir bringen nur den Job zu Ende."</p><p><em>Wir sind nur Werkzeuge.</em> Matsudas Anschuldigung hallte in Ls Ohren wider, während er sein Gewehr studierte, sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Maske, um seine Gedanken zu verbergen. <em>Er hatte nicht Unrecht. Nicht meine Werkzeuge, nein, aber die des Death Note, ganz sicher.</em> Wie sehr L auch mit dem Gewehr trainierte, wie sehr es die anderen auch taten, es war nichts als eine Täuschung. Wenn L das nächste Mal vor Light stand, würde er nicht derjenige sein, der schießt.</p><p>
  <em>Vier Worte.</em>
</p><p>L schob den Gedanken beiseite. "Sie wollten ihn erblinden lassen, weißt du."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Das Tribunal. Sie wollten Light vor die Wahl stellen: Hinrichtung im Fernsehen oder ein inkognito Leben in Einzelhaft, mit zwei Bedingungen. Eine wäre die Vernichtung der Notizbücher. Die andere wäre die chirurgische Entfernung seiner Augen."</p><p>Watari runzelte die Stirn. "Und wie haben sie das gerechtfertigt?"</p><p>"Sodass er, wenn ein Shinigami ein weiteres Notizbuch in seiner Zelle fallen lässt, es nicht mehr benutzen kann."</p><p>"Weil er nicht in der Lage wäre, Gesichter zu sehen", überlegte Watari. "Huh. Das ist halbwegs schlau von ihnen."</p><p>"Nicht wirklich. Ich habe sie darauf hingewiesen, dass, wenn ein Shinigami ein Notizbuch in seine Zelle werfen würde, er den Deal mit dem Auge machen und sein Augenlicht wiedererlangen könnte. Daraufhin haben sie ihren Plan geändert."</p><p>Der ältere Mann blickte hinüber zu dem Ort, an dem Ryuk und Rem schwebten, wobei Ryuk so tat, als würde er nicht jedes Wort mithören. "Hätte das eine Rolle gespielt?"</p><p>"Das bezweifle ich. Selbst mit einem Notizbuch wäre es für ihn schwer, zu entkommen, und es gibt Millionen anderer Menschen, die an seiner Stelle mit ihm spielen könnten. Außerdem hat er bewiesen, dass er auch für Shinigami eine potentielle Gefahr ist. Soweit ich sie kenne, sind sie vielleicht nicht die klügsten Kreaturen, aber sie sind nicht dumm." L starrte mürrisch auf sein Ziel und versuchte, sich Lights Brust anstelle von Papier und Stahl vorzustellen. "Einzelhaft macht seltsame Dinge mit dem Verstand eines Menschen, selbst in kleinen Dosen und mit Ablenkungen, aber blind? Die Gefängnisbibliothek hat keine Bücher in Blindenschrift, selbst wenn jemand bereit wäre, ihm das Lesen beizubringen, und er hätte fünfzig, sechzig Jahre zu verbüßen. Vielleicht auch mehr. Dazu kommt, dass er keine Erinnerung an seine Schuld hat und keine Möglichkeit der Berufung, und ich bezweifle, dass er ein Jahr seiner Strafe überstehen würde. Zumindest nicht mit intaktem Verstand."</p><p>"Aber du glaubst, er hätte es sich ausgesucht?"</p><p>L schnaubte. "Er ist neunzehn, verzweifelt und hat Angst vorm Sterben. Ich <em>weiß</em>, dass er diese Option auswählen würde."</p><p>"Deshalb hast du ihm auch nie die Wahl gelassen."</p><p>"Nein. Das Tribunal fragte, was L von ihrer Argumentation hielt, und ich sagte es ihnen. Was sie mit dieser Information anstellten, ging mich nichts an."</p><p>"Aber jetzt stört es dich."</p><p>Wataris Stimme war sanft, aber seine Worte schnitten trotzdem. Seinem Blick ausweichend, nickte L. "Ja."</p><p>"Warum?"</p><p>"Ich besuche keine Gerichtshöfe. Das weißt du doch. Ich fange die Verbrecher und übergebe sie an qualifiziertere Parteien, damit sie vor Gericht gestellt werden. Aber je mehr ich dieses Tribunal beobachte..."</p><p>"Desto weniger traust du deren Qualifikationen?"</p><p>"Ganz genau. Sie mögen zu einem gerechten Ergebnis gekommen sein, aber der Prozess war alles andere als gerecht - und ich bin von dem Ergebnis nicht ganz überzeugt."</p><p>"Du glaubst nicht, dass er den Tod verdient hat?"</p><p>"Ich denke schon. Ich denke nicht, dass er es verdient, von seinem eigenen Prozess ausgeschlossen zu werden oder dass seine letzten Momente im Fernsehen übertragen werden. Sie werden die <em>Fotos seiner Autopsie</em> veröffentlichen, Quillish. Online veröffentlicht, damit seine Familie sie sehen kann."</p><p>"Weiß er das?"</p><p>"Nein. Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Sie wollen an ihm ein Exempel statuieren, aber stattdessen machen sie aus ihm einen Märtyrer. Das ist keine Gerechtigkeit. Es ist pure Dummheit."</p><p>Watari zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist es also. Du bemitleidest ihn."</p><p>"Höchst unfreiwillig, ja."</p><p>"Das ist keine Schande. Wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst, tue ich das auch. Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Mitleid und Mitgefühl. Er hat jede Chance auf mein Mitgefühl verloren, als er versuchte, dich zu töten. Ich nehme an, du empfindest dasselbe."</p><p>"Das tue ich."</p><p>"Gut. Du sagst, Yagami hat den Tod verdient, und ich stimme dir zu. Konzentriere dich darauf, und ignoriere den Rest. Was auch immer das Tribunal tut, er ist ihnen nur ausgeliefert, weil er etwas getan hat. Er hätte das Notizbuch jederzeit aufgeben und gehen können, und du hättest ihm nichts nachweisen können. Hat er aber nicht. Vergiss das nicht. Man kann mit jemandem Mitleid haben, weil er in einer schlechten Situation gefangen ist, ohne zu vergessen, dass seine Entscheidungen ihn dorthin gebracht haben."</p><p>"Entscheidungen", sinnierte L und fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Lippe. <em>Schrödingers Kriminelle. </em>"Nur so aus Neugier, wenn <em>ich</em> weniger intelligente Entscheidungen getroffen hätte-"</p><p>"Wäre ich dann so nachsichtig wie Soichiro Yagami?"</p><p>L nickte.</p><p>"Hmm. Vielleicht, aber ich würde dir wahrscheinlich trotzdem die Hölle heiß machen. Nein, ich <em>würde</em> dir die Hölle heiß machen. Aber wenn du denkst, ich würde dich deswegen im Stich lassen, dann sollte ich dir jetzt die Hölle heiß machen."</p><p>L konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Du würdest mich also im Gefängnis besuchen?"</p><p>"Wenn ich kommen könnte, würde ich es tun, aber es gibt keine Garantie, dass ich reingelassen werde. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht dein Vater."</p><p>"Ein Punkt zu deinen Gunsten, wirklich."</p><p>Watari warf ihm einen gleichmäßigen Blick zu. "Du bist auch nicht dein Vater."</p><p><em>Oh. </em>"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Du hast gesagt-"</p><p>"Dass du es vielleicht vermasselst, keine Persönlichkeitstransplantation machst. Du bist kein grausamer Mensch, L. Utilitaristisch gerichtet, sicher, aber nicht grausam."</p><p>"Sag das Light Yagami."</p><p>"Light Yagami hat kein Recht zu urteilen."</p><p>"Dann sein Vater. Was hast du gesagt? Ein Leben lang im Dienst der Gerechtigkeit, und ich mache seinen Sohn zu einer Leiche." L schüttelte den Kopf. "Grausamkeit, Nutzen - nenn es, wie du willst. Das Ergebnis ist das gleiche."</p><p>"Gerade hast du mir gesagt, dass der Prozess wichtig ist, unabhängig vom Ergebnis."</p><p>"Bei Gerichten, nicht bei Menschen. Da gibt es einen Unterschied."</p><p>"Schwachsinn. Denkst du, dein Vater würde sich an deiner Stelle um Gerechtigkeit und Fairness sorgen? Er würde die Chance ergreifen, jemanden zu erschießen und damit davonzukommen. Es ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied, ob man jemanden verletzt, weil man es muss, oder ob man es zum Vergnügen tut. Irgendwo in deinem übergroßen Gehirn weißt du das." Quillish Wammy legte seinem Schützling eine Hand auf die Schulter, fest, aber nicht unsanft. "Ich kannte deinen Vater länger, als ich dich kenne, und ich war nie blind für seine Schwächen. Oder deine, was das betrifft. Du bist sein Sohn, L, nicht sein Geist. Körperliche Ähnlichkeit hin oder her, es bräuchte mehr als Gefängniskleidung, damit dich jemand mit ihm verwechselt."</p><p>Der Detektiv schwieg einen Moment lang, verunsichert. <em>Er ist voreingenommen</em>, flüsterte ein Gedanke; ein anderer erwiderte, <em>er hat recht</em>. Es war ein vertrautes Tauziehen, eines, das er schon als Kind gespielt hatte. <em>Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages gewinnen.</em></p><p>L wechselte das Thema. "Was denkst du denn?"</p><p>"Ich habe gerade gesagt-"</p><p>"Nicht über mich. Über Yagami. Über das hier."</p><p>Watari zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube, du hast mich gebeten, es zu tun."</p><p>"Das ist alles?"</p><p>"Ich bin Soldat, L. Ich war jünger als Yagami, als ich in den Krieg zog - wurde 1951 nach Korea eingezogen. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich mich in den einen oder anderen Graben eingegraben und den Feind mit einer Repetierflinte Lee-Enfield abgewehrt, die älter war als ich selbst. Glaub mir, ich habe gesehen, was ein Gewehr mit Menschenfleisch anstellen kann. Zum Teufel, ich war derjenige, der es getan hat. Man sagt, das Töten wird leichter, je öfter man es tut, und sie haben nicht Unrecht. Es wird tatsächlich leichter. Aber es wird nie einfach." Watari schüttelte ernst den Kopf, sein Ausdruck war hart. "Er wäre nicht der erste Teenager, den ich auf Befehl erschossen habe, obwohl ich bei Gott hoffe, dass er der letzte ist. Vor fünfzig Jahren dachte ich, ich wäre zu jung für so etwas. Aber jetzt - jetzt denke ich, ich bin zu alt."</p><p>"Vielleicht gibt es kein gutes Alter zum Töten."</p><p>"Ich würde es glauben. Aber eines ist sicher. Was immer du über das Töten denkst, es gibt kein gutes Alter zum Sterben."</p><p><em>Ich kenne jemanden, der dem zustimmen würde.</em> L starrte auf die Zielscheibe, die Lippe zwischen den Zähnen. "Den Spruch hättest du im Waisenhaus sagen sollen", sagte er. "Das mit dem Erschießen von Teenagern. Dann hätten wir dir vielleicht tatsächlich zugehört."</p><p>Watari schnaubte. "Mich angehört, vielleicht. Es hätte eines Aktes Gottes bedurft, damit ihr euch Gedanken machen."</p><p>"Ich nehme an, du hast recht."</p><p>Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete L sein Ziel und fokussierte seine Augen auf den dunklen schwarzen Kreis, der das Herz markierte. Für einen flüchtigen Moment verzog sich das Papier und wurde vor seinen Augen zu Fleisch und Form und Substanz. <em>Light</em>. Es war Monate her, seit L das letzte Mal an ihn gekettet gewesen war, aber Light Yagamis Gesichtszüge waren eine perfekte Skizze in seiner Erinnerung. Er konnte den Jungen praktisch atmen hören, die Angst und das Entsetzen in seinen Augen sehen.</p><p>Beide Augen waren offen.</p><p>Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung hob L das Gewehr an seine Schulter, richtete das Visier aus und feuerte. Das Bild von Kira verschwand und hinterließ nur ein Loch in einem Papierziel, wo das menschliche Herz sein sollte.</p><p>"Sehr gut." Watari reichte ihm ein neues Magazin. "Versuch es noch einmal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Er ist spät dran", sagte Matsuda.</p><p>Mogi seufzte. "Hab einfach Geduld."</p><p>"Sie sagten, wir würden um 12 Uhr anfangen."</p><p>"Es ist erst zwei nach", sagte Aizawa. "Wahrscheinlich warten sie damit, bis sie mit dem Aufbau der Kameras fertig sind. Das, oder er wehrt sich."</p><p>Matsudas Augen weiteten sich. "Aber das <em>kann</em> er nicht. Das weiß er. Warum sollte er...?"</p><p>"Mr. Matsuda." Wataris Stimme war sanft, aber bestimmt. "Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Wie Herr Aizawa sagt, selbst wenn er hier wäre, würden wir immer noch warten. Es ist besser, ihn vorerst in seiner Zelle zu lassen, als ihn hier warten und beobachten zu lassen."</p><p>L seufzte leise und rückte seine Maske zurecht. Neben ihren passenden Uniformen hatten alle Vollvisier-Skimasken erhalten, um ihre Identität vor der Kamera zu verbergen, aber Matsuda hatte seine noch nicht aufgesetzt. Er wrang sie nervös in seinen Händen, sein nacktes Gesicht war blass und schuldbewusst.</p><p>"Ich glaube, ich schaffe das nicht", sagte er.</p><p>"Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät", schnauzte Aizawa. "Um Himmels willen, so wie du dich verhältst, könnte man meinen, <em>du</em> wärst derjenige, der stirbt."</p><p>Matsuda zuckte zurück, und L warf Aizawa einen finsteren Blick zu. "Das war unangebracht."</p><p>"Und das sagt jemand wie du!", schoss Aizawa zurück.</p><p>Watari räusperte sich. "Meine Herren -"</p><p>"Ich verstehe Ihre Besorgnis", sagte L und ignorierte seinen Mentor. "Keiner von uns will hier sein, aber wir haben uns freiwillig gemeldet. Was auch immer der Grund für die Verzögerung ist, es wird bald vorbei sein. Lasst uns einfach unseren Job machen und nach Hause gehen."</p><p>Die Haare sträubten sich in Ls Nacken, aber er brauchte mehrere Herzschläge, um zu erkennen, warum. Eine plötzliche Stille hatte den Raum erfasst, und er war die einzige Stimme darin.</p><p>"Oh." Matsudas Stimme war ein kleines, gedämpftes Quietschen. "Er ist hier."</p><p>L drehte sich um. Lights Hände waren gefesselt, aber seine Augen waren frei und scannten den Raum mit grimmiger Neugier. Obwohl zwei Wachen ihn flankierten, waren seine Beine nicht gefesselt, ein kleines Zugeständnis an Würde, von dem L sicher war, dass Light es selbst verlangt hatte. Als sein Blick auf den groben Metallstuhl fiel, der mit Lederfesseln drapiert war und hinter dem eine stützende Wand aus Sandsäcken stand, biss er sich auf die Lippe und sah weg, wobei er kurz Ls Blick begegnete. Als er sich umdrehte, sagte Light leise etwas zu der Wache an seinem rechten Arm, aber der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und schubste den Gefangenen weiter. Matsuda machte einen Schritt nach vorne, aber Mogi streckte einen Arm aus, um ihn zurückzuhalten.</p><p>"Das ist keine Gesellschaftsstunde", sagte er. "Lass sie ihre Arbeit machen."</p><p>"Aber-"</p><p>"Mogi hat recht", sagte L. Seine Augen waren auf Light gerichtet. Der Junge war jetzt vor dem Tisch des Tribunals stehen geblieben, mit erhobenem Kiefer und hoch erhobenem Kopf, und starrte schweigend jedes Mitglied der Reihe nach an, bis sie gezwungen waren, wegzusehen. Der Amerikaner hielt am längsten durch; der japanische Vertreter versuchte es nicht einmal. L konnte nicht hören, was Light danach sagte, noch konnte er seine Lippen lesen, aber die Verachtung in der Äußerung war selbst aus der Entfernung deutlich zu erkennen. Bewusst wandte Light ihnen den Rücken zu und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten zu seinem Golgota, wo er sich ohne Hilfe auf den kahlen Metallstuhl setzte.</p><p>
  <em>Was fühlst du jetzt, Light?</em>
</p><p>Wortlos begannen die Wachen, ihn festzuschnallen und an Knöchel, Knie und Oberkörper zu fixieren. Light saß ganz still, als er gefesselt wurde, und zog eine Grimasse, als ein Riemen fest über seine Taille gezogen wurde. "Ist das wirklich nötig?"</p><p>"Es ist für alle besser, wenn du dich nicht bewegst."</p><p>"Ich verstehe." Lights Augen wanderten hinüber zur Task Force, dann hinunter auf den Boden, die Lippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. "Wir hätten das wenigstens draußen machen können. Ich habe lange die-"</p><p>Der Wachmann blickte scharf auf. "Du hast genug gesprochen. Gib mir deine Hände, und halt den Mund."</p><p>Light erbleichte, gehorchte und hielt seine gefesselten Handgelenke schweigend vor. L beobachtete Light und fühlte einen Anflug von Schuldgefühlen. <em>Er hat schreckliche Angst.</em> Obwohl Light bisher eine meisterhafte Show gezeigt hatte, konnte er seine Angst nicht ganz verbergen, und L hatte auch nicht vergessen, wie er nur wenige Tage zuvor in den Armen seines Vaters geschluchzt hatte. So sehr sich Light auch bemühte, als Mann zu sterben, er würde nie als etwas anderes als ein Kind leben. <em>Watari hat Recht. Ich habe wirklich Mitleid mit ihm.</em></p><p>
  <em>Und es hat nichts zu bedeuten, verdammt.</em>
</p><p>Zufrieden traten die Wachen zurück und ließen Light gefesselt und allein zurück. Er hob seinen Kopf - der einzige Teil von ihm, der sich noch frei bewegen konnte - und blickte verächtlich auf das Tribunal. "Habe ich die Erlaubnis, jetzt zu sprechen?"</p><p>"Warten Sie auf mein Zeichen", sagte der Kameramann. "Und schauen Sie her."</p><p>Light gehorchte. "Besser?"</p><p>"Ja. In Ordnung. Drei, zwei, eins ..."</p><p>Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete L, wie sich Lights Aussehen veränderte. Augenblicke zuvor war er noch gebeugt gewesen, Scham und kaum unterdrückte Angst in seiner Miene. Jetzt war er Kira, mit geradem Rücken und stolz, und starrte in die Kamera, als wäre sein Gefängnis aus Metall und Leder ein Thron.</p><p>"Mein Name ist Light Yagami. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt. Ich habe die Highschool im letzten Frühjahr als Klassenbester abgeschlossen. Ich studiere an der Todai-Universität, oder ich tat es. Die meisten von euch werden wahrscheinlich denken, dass ihr noch nie von mir gehört habt, aber das habt ihr. Sie sehen - ich bin Kira."</p><p>Light hielt inne und ließ der Aussage Zeit zu wirken. Dann fuhr er fort.</p><p>"Ich weiß, was Sie gerade denken müssen. Entweder glauben Sie mir nicht, oder Sie wollen wissen, warum ich es getan habe. Wenn Sie mich für einen Sündenbock halten, bezweifle ich, dass irgendetwas, was ich sagen könnte, Sie überzeugen würde, aber ein einfacher Vergleich des Datums meiner Verhaftung mit dem Datum von Kiras Verschwinden sollte ausreichen, um die Wahrheit zu bestätigen. Was den Grund betrifft, ich habe es für euch getan. Für Sie alle. Ich hatte nicht vor, ein Märtyrer zu sein; ich hatte vor, ein Gott zu sein. Nicht in einem wahnhaften, übermenschlichen Sinn, sondern im wahren Sinn: eine Macht, die die Unschuldigen schützt und die Schuldigen richtet, eine, die gerechte Gesetze aufstellt und die Welt eine bessere Lebensweise lehrt. Die Medien werden mich als ein Monster darstellen, aber jeder, der die Nachrichten sieht, kennt die Wahrheit: dass die Welt um mich und Sie herum verrottet, die Unschuldigen, diejenigen sind, die am meisten leiden. Ich habe versucht, das zu ändern. Schauen Sie sich nur die Verbrechensraten an, während ich aktiv war, verglichen mit den Verbrechensraten davor und danach. Schauen Sie sich nur das Glück und die Dankbarkeit der Opfer an, die durch meine Taten endlich Gerechtigkeit erfahren haben. Ich wusste, dass Töten ein Verbrechen ist, ich wusste, dass ich hier enden könnte, aber welche andere Wahl hatte ich? Wenn ich nicht gehandelt hätte, hätte ich all die Leben, die ich gerettet habe, nur geopfert, um mein eigenes zu schützen. Wäre das moralisch vertretbar gewesen? Wäre das gerecht gewesen? Nein. Ich bin Kira, und ich schäme mich nicht dafür. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mehr tun können."</p><p>Lights Stimme zitterte leicht, aber seine Worte hatten einen geschliffenen, geübten Klang. Irgendwie überraschte das L überhaupt nicht. <em>Er versucht immer noch, sein Image zu retten, um so in Erinnerung zu bleiben, wie er gesehen werden will. Natürlich würde er seine Rede auswendig lernen. </em>L konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie Light tagelang allein in seiner Zelle saß und seine letzten Worte unter seinem Atem übte, bis er sie auswendig konnte. Aber ob der Aufwand beeindruckend oder einfach nur erbärmlich war - das konnte L nicht entscheiden. <em>Es wird keinen Unterschied machen. Wenn Halloween kommt, werden sie Plastikmasken mit seinem Gesicht neben Overalls und Ampullen mit Kunstblut verkaufen, und sogar Kinder werden sie tragen. Die Leute lachen am meisten über die Dinge, die ihnen einst Angst gemacht haben, Light. Du warst schon immer dazu verdammt, eine Witzfigur zu sein.</em></p><p>Light befeuchtete seine Lippen. "In ein paar Minuten werde ich sterben. Das weiß ich. Diese Worte - hier und jetzt - sind die letzte Chance, die ich habe, für mich selbst zu sprechen. In diesem Sinne möchte ich mich an ein paar bestimmte Leute wenden, hier und anderswo.</p><p>Auch wenn Sie es vermutlich nicht sehen können, bin ich nicht allein. Hier vor mir sitzen die geschätzten Vertreter von acht Nationen: die Vereinigten Staaten, Russland, China, Brasilien, Frankreich, das Vereinigte Königreich, Tansania und mein Heimatland Japan. Diese acht Personen haben die Verhandlung meines Falles von Anfang bis Ende überwacht, Zeugen aufgerufen, Beweise geprüft und mich zum Tode verurteilt ... alles in meiner Abwesenheit, bis jetzt. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie sehe, oder dass sie mich sehen. Ich wurde nie als Zeuge vorgeladen, hatte nie die Möglichkeit, mich selbst zu verteidigen oder mein Urteil anzufechten. Da sie ihre Verachtung für alles, was ich zu sagen haben könnte, deutlich gemacht haben, werde ich meine Worte an sie kurz halten: Sie sind alle Feiglinge. Ich überlasse euch den Medien und der Empörung eurer Bürger. Mögen sie Ihnen so viel Gnade erweisen, wie Sie mir erwiesen haben."</p><p><em>Nun. </em>L holte tief Luft und blickte zu den Mitgliedern des Tribunals hinüber, um eine Reaktion zu sehen, aber ihre Gesichter hätten genauso gut aus Stein gemeißelt sein können. Light ignorierte sie völlig, seine Aufmerksamkeit war immer noch auf die Kamera gerichtet.</p><p>"An meine Familie: Ich hoffe, ihr seht das nicht, aber falls doch, das hier ist nicht eure Schuld. Ich weiß, dass dies nicht das Schicksal ist, das ihr für mich wolltet, aber es ist das, das ich gewählt habe. Ihr habt mich nie im Stich gelassen und es tut mir leid - es tut mir so, so leid - dass ich euch im Stich gelassen habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte der Sohn sein, den ihr verdient, dass ich heiraten und euch Enkelkinder schenken und mich um euch kümmern könnte, so wie ihr euch immer um mich gekümmert habt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sehen, wie Sayu ihren Abschluss macht und sie am College anrufen und mit ihr auf ihrer Hochzeit tanzen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich bereue weniger, als die Leute denken, aber das hier schmerzt am meisten. Vergibt mir für meine Verbrechen an mir selbst. Ich liebe euch. Bitte, guckt nicht zu.</p><p>An die Medien, die dieses Video zweifellos als Geschenk ansehen werden: Es ist mir egal, was Sie über mich sagen. Nennt mich ein Monster, nennt mich einen Feigling, es ist mir egal. Aber ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie meine Familie in Ruhe. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was ich getan habe, und sie verdienen es, in Ruhe zu trauern. Schnüffeln Sie in meinen Schulakten, befragen Sie meine Ex-Freundinnen, graben Sie jedes peinliche Geheimnis aus, das ich je hatte. Ich werde den Unterschied nicht merken. Aber wenn Sie auch nur einen Funken Anstand haben, lassen Sie meine Familie da raus. Ich habe Ihnen mehr Futter für Ihre Nachrichtensendungen gegeben, als Sie je erhoffen konnten. Das Mindeste, was Sie tun können, ist dieser eine Gefallen im Gegenzug.</p><p>An die Familien und Freunde der FBI-Agenten und NPA-Beamten, die in diesem Fall starben: Es tut mir leid. Ihre Freunde und Angehörigen gaben ihr Leben im Streben nach Gerechtigkeit, und sie hätten ein gütigeres Schicksal verdient. Hätte ich Erfolg gehabt, hätte ihr Tod etwas bedeutet, hätte den Weg zu einer besseren Welt und einer besseren Zukunft geebnet. Es ist unnötig zu sagen, dass ich versagt habe. Es war nie mein Ziel, bösartig zu sein oder Unschuldige zu verletzen. Dass unschuldige Menschen in meine ... meine ... gefangen waren ..." Ein Hauch von Panik stieg in seiner Stimme auf, und er blickte unsicher zu dem japanischen Mitglied des Tribunals. "Wie lautet das Wort?"</p><p>"Machenschaften?"</p><p>"Meine Machenschaften. Ja, das ist -"</p><p>Light brach mitten in seiner Dankbarkeit ab, als er die Reaktion des Tribunals sah. Die Erleichterung wich aus seinen Augen. <em>Das dritte Tribunalmitglied von rechts</em>, dachte L und erinnerte sich an das, was er geschrieben hatte. <em>Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht, das zu tun. Und er weiß es.</em> Ein hartes, ungewohntes Gewicht legte sich in Ls Magen, als Light Yagami ihn ansah, die Lippe zwischen den Zähnen. Dann setzte Kira ein Lächeln auf und hob sein Gesicht noch einmal in die Kamera.</p><p>"Dass unschuldige Menschen in meine <em>Machenschaften</em> verwickelt wurden", fuhr Light fort und betonte das verhängnisvolle Wort, "ist unentschuldbar und das Einzige, was ich wirklich bedaure. Es tut mir leid für alles, was Sie meinetwegen erlitten haben, und vor allem für das, was sie erlitten haben. Ich hätte Sie gerne getroffen, um Ihnen anzubieten, was ich wiedergutmachen kann, aber es scheint, dass alles, was ich anbieten kann, mein Tod ist. Ich hoffe, es spendet Ihnen Trost. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun.</p><p>An die Familien meiner anderen sogenannten Opfer: Gern geschehen. Das ist alles."</p><p>L schniefte leise, hin- und hergerissen zwischen einem Lächeln und Augenrollen. <em>Hartnäckig bis zuletzt.</em> Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sich die Mitglieder des Tribunals berieten, aber Lights Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Schließlich erhob sich der japanische Delegierte von seinem Platz. "Sie können fortfahren."</p><p>"Nein, warten Sie." Lights Stimme überschlug sich, plötzliche Panik stand in seinen Augen. "Warten Sie, nein, ich habe noch eine Sache vergessen."</p><p>Der Wächter blickte von Light zum Tribunal, die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen. Als der japanische Delegierte nickte, wich er zurück. "Fahr fort."</p><p>"Es tut mir leid. Es gibt noch eine Gruppe von Leuten, die ich ansprechen sollte." Die Kamera völlig ignorierend, wandte Light sein Gesicht der Task Force zu. "An die Männer, die heute hier sind, um ... mein Leben zu nehmen ... danke. Ich vergebe euch." Dann fügte er leise hinzu: "Schießt nicht daneben."</p><p><em>Ich vergebe euch. </em>Die Worte hingen in der Luft, verharrten in der Stille. Nach einem Moment räusperte sich der Wachmann. "Ist das alles?"</p><p>"Ja." Light riss seinen Blick von den Männern los, die er einmal Freunde genannt hatte, und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. "Ich bin bereit."</p><p>"Light?"</p><p>Eine Stimme verschluckte Lights Namen, und L drehte sich um. <em>Matsuda. </em>Der Mann war einen Schritt nach vorne getreten, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. "Light, es tut mir leid -"</p><p>"Zurück in die Reihe", befahl eine Wache, und Matsuda gehorchte und trat ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück auf seinen Platz. Light schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Die Augen des todgeweihten Gefangenen starrten an der Kamera vorbei, sanft, aber leer, als ob ein Teil von ihm bereits weg wäre. <em>Ein Effekt des Death Note, frage ich mich? Oder tut er es von sich aus, versteckt sich in seinen Gedanken vor der Realität?</em> Es gab keine Möglichkeit für L, es zu wissen, keine Gelegenheit, zu fragen. Er würde es einfach nie erfahren.</p><p>Ein Mann in einem langen, weißen Laborkittel erhob sich von seinem Platz an der Wand, ein Stethoskop um den Hals drapiert. Er hob den Hörer an seine Ohren, beugte sich neben den Gefangenen und drückte das Stethoskop auf Lights Brust. Light erschauderte bei der Berührung. "Ganz ruhig", mahnte der Wärter. "Das wird nicht lange dauern."</p><p>"Ich weiß."</p><p>Der Mann zog ein kleine Markierung aus Papier aus seiner Tasche und heftete es vorsichtig an Lights Overall. Er lauschte noch einmal, um sich der Platzierung sicher zu sein, dann ließ er das Ende des Stethoskops fallen. "Möchten Sie lieber eine Augenbinde tragen oder zusehen?"</p><p>"Das ist mir egal."</p><p>"Also gut." Er zog ein Stück schwarzen Stoff heraus, wickelte es um Lights Augen und verknotete es fest hinter dem Kopf des Jungen. Lights Fingerknöchel ballten sich weiß an den Enden der Stuhllehnen, aber er sagte nichts, sein Mund war eine enge, grimmige Linie der Resignation. Als der Assistent sich zurückzog, bewegte sich auch der Kameramann und positionierte sich für eine klare, sichere Aufnahme von dem, was kommen würde.</p><p>
  <em>Der Moment der Wahrheit.</em>
</p><p>"Meine Herren, auf Ihre Positionen."</p><p>Leise und widerwillig setzte L seine Ohrenschützer auf und ging vorwärts, bis er auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Elektroband X stehen blieb. Ein Beamter kam mit einem Stapel Gewehre auf ihn zu, und L nahm wahllos eines, während er Wataris Ratschläge in Gedanken durchging. <em>Beide Augen offen. Halte das Visier ausgerichtet und im Fokus. Halte nicht den Atem an. Drücken, nicht ziehen. Beide Augen offen. Halte das Visier ausgerichtet und im Fokus. Halte nicht die Luft an. Drücken, nicht ziehen...</em></p><p>Mit leeren Armen trat der Beamte aus der Schusslinie zurück. "Meine Herren, auf mein Zeichen."</p><p>Ein seltsames, tiefes Geräusch durchbrach Ls Gedanken und unterbrach die endlose Litanei der Ratschläge. Verwirrt sah er sich nach der Quelle um, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was es war:</p><p>Light sang.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Tōryanse, tōryanse,</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja...</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p>Seine Stimme war nicht perfekt, aber die Töne waren gut getroffen, anfangs zittrig, aber sie gewannen an Kraft. Ls Griff um sein Gewehr wurde fester. <em>Ich wusste nicht, dass er singen kann. </em>Ein scharfes Einatmen neben ihm sagte L, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der überrascht war, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen. Der Beamte hob schon die Hand und signalisierte den Schützen zu zielen.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Goyō no nai mono tōshasenu.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Kono ko no nanatsu no oiwai ni...</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>Beide Augen auf</em>, sagte sich L und versuchte, den traurigen Abgesang aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. <em>Halte nicht den Atem an. Drücken, nicht ziehen.</em> Er drückte seine Wange an das Gewehr und fokussierte seine Augen auf die Zielmarkierung, wie Watari es ihm beigebracht hatte. <em>Drücken, nicht ziehen …</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"<strong><em>Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa—</em></strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Die gehobene Hand war jetzt unten.</p><p>Die Gewehre dröhnten fast im Gleichklang, erschreckend laut trotz Ls Ohrenschützern, und das Lied brach abrupt ab. Light zuckte in seinen Fesseln, Blut spritzte auf die Sandsäcke, die Papierzielscheibe auf seiner Brust war zerfetzt und plötzlich in ein Meer von Rot getaucht.</p><p>
  <em>Ich habe nicht die Platzpatrone bekommen.</em>
</p><p>Aus der Kehle des sterbenden Jungen drang ein schrecklicher Laut, halb ein Ausatmen, halb ein Stöhnen. Mehrere Sekunden lang bewegte sich sein Mund und bildete stimmlose Formen, die vielleicht Worte sein sollten. Dann erschlaffte Light Yagamis Kiefer, und sein Kopf sank auf seine blutende Brust.</p><p>"Rühren, meine Herren."</p><p>Wie gebannt ließ L sein Gewehr sinken. Zusammengesackt und stumm in seinen Fesseln, wirkte Light irgendwie geschrumpft, eher wie ein Kind als der Mann, der er so sehr versucht hatte zu sein. Obwohl sich sein Körper entspannt hatte, sah nichts an ihm friedlich aus. Er sah gebrochen aus. Er sah tot aus.</p><p>
  <em>Schrödingers Leiche.</em>
</p><p>Entnervt riss L seine Augen von der roten Ruine auf Lights Brust und studierte stattdessen seine Hand. Die Finger des Jungen hatten ihren Todesgriff um den Stuhl gelöst und hingen schlaff und leer über das Ende des Metallarms. <em>Wenn seine Mutter hier wäre, würde sie diese Hand halten und ihm versichern, dass er nicht allein ist. Sein Vater auch. </em>Aber Light <em>war</em> allein, blutig und sterbend, und kein Mensch bewegte sich, um ihn zu trösten. Sie sahen einfach nur zu.</p><p>Dreißig Sekunden.</p><p>Der Strahl aus Lights Brust verlangsamte sich zu einem Sickern, zu einem Rinnsal, zu einem Stopp. Bald, das wusste L, würde Lights beeindruckendes Gehirn anfangen zu versagen, die sauerstoffarmen Neuronen würden wie Kerzen erlöschen. In etwa fünf Minuten würde der Schaden irreversibel werden - aber das war er natürlich schon. <em>Es war in dem Moment irreversibel, als wir geschossen haben, als ich "Light Yagami" auf eine Death Note Seite geschrieben habe. Es war in dem Moment irreversibel, als er mir das Notizbuch wegnahm und schrie.</em> L konnte jemanden keuchen hören, der sichtlich darum kämpfte, nicht zu weinen, aber er drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, wer es war. Er behielt seine stille Wache bei, die Augen auf Light geheftet.</p><p>Eine Minute verging.</p><p>Mit grimmiger Miene drückte der Pfleger sein Stethoskop auf Lights Brust und hörte aufmerksam zu. Nach einem Moment richtete er sich auf, legte sich das Gerät wieder um den Hals und nickte der Kamera zufrieden zu.</p><p>"Häftling Light Yagami, 15. März 2005. Todeszeitpunkt, 12:19 Uhr." Er wandte sich an die Wachen. "Holt ihn runter."</p><p>Light fiel nach vorne, als sie ihn losbanden, bleich und schlaff im Tod, und er brach in den Armen der Männer zusammen wie eine zerbrochene Puppe. Der Wärter ignorierte sie und begegnete Ls Augen mit einem Lächeln.</p><p>"Sie, meine Herren, können gehen. Geben Sie Ihre Gewehre ab, wenn Sie gehen, und wir danken Ihnen für Ihren Dienst."</p><p><em>Unseren Dienst. </em>L starrte zurück, seine Augen kalt, und das Lächeln des Mannes flackerte und erlosch. Ohne ein Wort drückte der Detektiv dem wartenden Beamten sein leeres Gewehr in die Hand und ging, wobei er sich die Maske während des Gehens vom Gesicht zog.</p><p>Er blickte nicht zurück.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Es herrschen erschreckende Berichte und Videos aus dem Tokyo Detention House heute Abend, wo ein internationales Tribunal behauptet, dass der schwer fassbare Killer hinter der jüngsten Kira-Mordserie heute am frühen Nachmittag hingerichtet wurde. Repräsentanten haben den Mann als den neunzehnjährigen Light Yagami bezeichnet, der aus ..."</p><p>L starrte auf sein Glas und beobachtete, wie der Likör beim Umrühren wirbelte und wogte. Es war Wataris Idee gewesen, etwas trinken zu gehen, obwohl keiner von ihnen protestiert hatte. Fünf Stunden später hockten sie immer noch auf ihren Barhockern, gefesselt von Trägheit und einer gemeinsamen, stillen Schuld.</p><p>"Dies war ein sehr heikler Fall, und wir haben vollstes Vertrauen in das Ergebnis." Der Vertreter des japanischen Tribunals stand am Eingang des Gefängnisses, sein Gesicht von Mikrofonen umlagert und von einem Blitzlichtgewitter geblendet. "Heute habe ich gesehen, dass der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan wurde. Ich hoffe, diese Nachricht bringt den Familien der Toten ein gewisses Maß an Trost und Rechtfertigung und beruhigt die Öffentlichkeit -"</p><p>"Wechseln Sie den Kanal", befahl Aizawa der Barkeeperin.</p><p>"Ja, Sir. Irgendwelche Vorlieben?"</p><p>"Alles, nur nicht die Nachrichten."</p><p>Die Barkeeperin nickte höflich mit dem Kopf und huschte davon, um den Fernseher einzustellen. Sie war eine zierliche, junge Dame mit großen Augen und hübsch und erinnerte L vage - und unangenehm - an Misa Amane. <em>Sie wird jetzt die Nachrichten empfangen, wo auch immer sie ist. Das werden sie alle. Seine Freunde, seine Klassenkameraden, seine Unterstützer... </em>Light Yagami hatte sich in der Annahme derer, die ihn kannten, selbst überlebt, aber auch dieses kurze Leben war zu Ende. Light war Kira, und Kira war tot. Bald würde es die ganze Welt erfahren.</p><p>"Ich hoffe, dass der Chef nicht in diesen Schlamassel verwickelt ist", sagte Mogi leise. "Das Letzte, was seine Familie jetzt gebrauchen kann."</p><p>Watari schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben zugestimmt, mit der Bekanntgabe zu warten, bis die Autopsie und die Überführung der Leiche abgeschlossen sind. Ich versichere Ihnen, die Yagamis sind nicht dabei."</p><p>"Was ein Unterschied.", sagte Aizawa. "Wahrscheinlich kampiert bereits eine andere Menschenmenge vor ihrem Haus."</p><p>"Sie sind auch nicht zu Hause", sagte Watari. "Chef Yagami hat Vorkehrungen getroffen. Sie werden woanders bei Verwandten untergebracht, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hat."</p><p>"Das könnte Jahre dauern."</p><p>"Das könnte es."</p><p>"Aasgeier." Aizawa spuckte das Wort wie Gift aus, die Farbe stieg ihm ins Gesicht. "Sie hätten wenigstens warten können, bis er unter der Erde ist. So viel hätten sie dem Chef geben können."</p><p>Watari sagte nichts, sein Gesicht war grimmig und faltig, ganz anders als der freundliche Butler, den er vorgab zu sein. <em>Er sieht jetzt wie ein Soldat aus, so wie er sich hält, und auch seine Stimme klingt anders. Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt weiß, dass er das tut. </em>So oder so, L fand es beunruhigend, ein offenes Fenster in einen Raum, von dem er immer wusste, dass er existierte, aber sich nie getraut hatte, hineinzuspähen. Er schaute sich um und nahm auch die anderen Männer wahr: die Art, wie Aizawa über seinem Getränk kauerte, Mogis distanziertes Schweigen, das Durcheinander von Bierdosen neben der Stelle, an der Matsuda jetzt seinen Kopf in die Arme legte. <em>Glückwunsch, Light. Wenn du wolltest, dass sie leiden, hast du gewonnen.</em></p><p>"Er hat Light versprochen, dass er sich etwas einfallen lässt", sagte L, ohne viel Überzeugung. "Wahrscheinlich eine private Beerdigung. Schlimmstenfalls können sie ihn jetzt einäschern und die Beerdigung für später aufheben."</p><p>Schaudernd spähte Matsuda trunken über die Wiege seiner Arme. "Aber wir dürfen doch teilnehmen, oder? Der Chef wird es uns sagen."</p><p>Aizawa schnaubte. "Sei nicht dumm. Wir sind die Letzten, mit denen der Chef im Moment reden will."</p><p>"Aber-"</p><p>"Wir haben seinen Sohn erschossen, Matsu.", sagte Mogi. "Aizawa hat recht. Überlass die Beerdigung der Familie."</p><p>Matsuda winkte ab. "Er hat uns <em>gebeten</em>..."</p><p>"Ich weiß. Er weiß es." Mogis Stimme war sanft. "Gib ihm Zeit zum Trauern. Er wird zu uns kommen, wenn er bereit ist."</p><p>Ein Schweigen legte sich über sie alle, bleiern und erstickend. L rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz hin und her. <em>Mit etwas Glück sind sie jetzt in ihrer Wohnung, noch ein paar Stunden sicher vor der Welt. Mit etwas Glück.</em> Ein grausamer Scherz. Wenn es in Japan gerade eine unglücklichere Familie als die Yagamis gab, dann wollte L nicht daran denken. <em>Stell dir nicht vor, wie Soichiro sieht, was aus seinem Stolz geworden ist, oder wie Sachiko ihren guten Jungen zum letzten Mal badet. Stell dir nicht die Hölle vor, die ihr Leben jetzt sein wird, die Hölle, die ihr brillanter Sohn ihnen hinterlassen hat. Tue es nicht.</em> Aber so sehr er es auch versuchte, L konnte an nichts anderes denken.</p><p>"Dieses Lied", sagte Watari. "Am Ende. Ich weiß, ich habe es schon mal gehört, aber-"</p><p>"Tōryanse?" Aizawa sah unbehaglich aus. "Das ist ein Kinderspiel. Zwei Kinder halten sich an den Händen, und alle anderen gehen unter ihre Arme, bis die Musik aufhört. Wer am Ende des Liedes darunter liegt, ist gefangen. Er hat es wahrscheinlich in der Schule gespielt."</p><p>"Oder mit seiner Familie", fügte Matsuda leise hinzu, seine Antwort war undeutlich. Er hob sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht von der Theke und warf allen einen entsetzten Blick zu. "Er hat gesagt, er verzeiht uns."</p><p>"Ja, gut." Aizawa hob sein Bier wieder an die Lippen, aber Matsuda war noch nicht fertig.</p><p>"Er hat uns <em>verziehen</em>. Alles, was passiert ist, und er hat sich Sorgen um <em>uns</em> gemacht. Hättest du das auch getan, wenn du es gewesen wärst? Hättest du überhaupt daran gedacht?"</p><p>"Die Rede war ein Drehbuch, Matsuda", sagte Mogi. "Sie konnten es nicht riskieren, ihn frei reden zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich wurde alles vorher im Notizbuch aufgeschrieben."</p><p>"Nein, das wurde es nicht." Ls Getränk war süß, aber es konnte den sauren Geschmack nicht aus seinem Mund spülen. "Der Teil, in dem er ein Wort vergessen hat, wurde geschrieben, und er konnte nicht über die Details seiner Verbrechen sprechen. Der Rest war ganz er selbst."</p><p>Er nahm einen weiteren hastigen Schluck, wobei er Matsudas Blick auswich. Aizawa schnaubte.</p><p>"Apropos Arroganz", sagte er. "Er hätte uns um Vergebung bitten sollen, nicht umgekehrt."</p><p>"Vielleicht", sagte Watari. "Aber von all seinen Sünden ist das wohl kaum diejenige, die ich ihm übel nehmen würde."</p><p>Matsuda schüttelte grollend den Kopf. "Aber warum? Warum hat er das getan?"</p><p>"Weil er es wollte, nehme ich an", sagte L. "Es hat keinen Sinn, ihn jetzt zu fragen."</p><p>"Es ergibt keinen Sinn."</p><p>Mogi legte eine Hand auf Matsudas Schulter. "Ich weiß."</p><p>Sie schwiegen alle wieder und nippten an ihren Getränken. Eine vertraute Stimme kam aus dem Fernseher, zittrig, aber ruhig.</p><p>"Mein Name ist Light Yagami. Ich bin neunzehn Jahre alt ..."</p><p>Matsuda wurde blass. Aizawa knallte sein Bier auf den Tresen, so fest, dass die Barkeeperin zusammenzuckte.</p><p>"Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen den verdammten Kanal wechseln", knurrte er.</p><p>"Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie. "Es sind wichtige Nachrichten, es wird auf allen Kanälen zu sehen sein -"</p><p>"Dann schalten Sie es aus!"</p><p>"Ja, Sir. Es tut mir leid, Sir."</p><p>Lights Stimme brach abrupt ab, als der Bildschirm ausgeschaltet wurde. L stieß einen Atemzug aus, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. <em>Tōryanse, tōryanse...</em></p><p>Schwankend schüttelte Matsuda die Hand von Mogi ab und erhob sich hastig von seinem Platz. "Entschuldigt – Entschuldigt mich ..."</p><p>Mit aschfahler Miene stolperte er in Richtung Badezimmer, eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Aizawa seufzte. "Nun, wir wissen, dass <em>er</em> die Platzpatrone nicht bekommen hat."</p><p>Watari warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. "Erste Regel bei dieser Art von Arbeit, mein Sohn: Spekuliere nicht darüber, wessen Kugel was getan hat. Das bringt niemandem etwas, am wenigsten dir."</p><p>"Ich sage ja nur..."</p><p>"Er hat Recht", sagte Mogi. "Es nicht zu wissen, ist der Sinn dahinter. Lass es einfach sein."</p><p><em>Aber Matsuda <strong>weiß</strong> es,</em> dachte L und sah, wie Aizawa rot wurde und verstummte. L war damals zu abgelenkt gewesen, um den Anblick zu verarbeiten, aber seine Erinnerung war klar: ein kleines Stück rötliches Papier, durchbohrt von drei dunklen Löchern. <em>Er hat die Platzpatrone nicht erwischt. Er hat gar nicht geschossen. </em>Vor seinen Kollegen, vor der Welt, hatte Touta Matsuda sein Wort gebrochen.</p><p>
  <em>"Light, es tut mir leid -"</em>
</p><p>Der große Detektiv befeuchtete seine Lippen, sein Griff um sein Glas wurde fester. "Jemand sollte ihn nach Hause begleiten."</p><p>"Das werde ich." Mogi stand auf und holte seine Jacke. "Es ist nicht so weit von meinem Weg entfernt."</p><p>L nickte. "Danke."</p><p>"Keine Ursache."</p><p>Er schritt mit Matsudas Mantel in Richtung Badezimmer, sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder heraus und führte seinen stolpernden, blass gewordenen Kollegen zum Ausgang. L sah ihnen wortlos hinterher, Schuldgefühle nagten wie eine Ratte an den Ecken seines Geistes.</p><p>"Der arme Bastard", sagte Aizawa leise.</p><p>Watari zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Meinst du Matsuda, oder -?"</p><p>"Den einen. Beide. Jeden." Aizawa klopfte sein Bier untätig auf den Tresen und schürzte die Lippen. "Wenigstens ist es vorbei."</p><p><em>Nur für Light.</em> "Ist es", stimmte L zu.</p><p>"Die Welt kehrt zur Normalität zurück."</p><p>"Das tut sie."</p><p>Aizawa tippte noch einmal auf sein Bier, dann hob er es. "Auf das Ende von Kira."</p><p>"Das Ende von Kira", echote Watari.</p><p>L sagte nichts, aber er leerte sein Glas und verzog das Gesicht angesichts des alkoholischen Nachgeschmacks. Aizawa stellte seine Dose mit einem Seufzer ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. "Ich sollte auch nach Hause gehen, schätze ich. Meine Mädchen umarmen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was hier los ist."</p><p>"Es wird ihnen gut gehen", sagte Watari.</p><p>"Ich weiß. Die Welt ist jetzt wieder in Ordnung. Gott helfe uns allen." Aizawa schnappte sich seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, hielt in der Tür inne und blickte zurück. "Ryuzaki?"</p><p>L sah auf. "Ja?"</p><p>"Er hätte uns am Ende alle umgebracht, oder?"</p><p>"Ich glaube schon, ja."</p><p>„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich habe es mir gedacht, aber ich musste –“, Aizawa unterbrach mitten im Satz und nickte grimmig. „Danke. Für unser Leben.“</p><p>L blinzelte, verblüfft. Bevor er antworten konnte, war Aizawa verschwunden.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als L und Watari sich einem Picknicktisch näherten, und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen färbten den Park in ein feuriges Orange. Obwohl L eine halbherzige Ausrede für seinen Plan vorgebracht hatte - die Rauchmelder zu umgehen, das schöne Wetter zu genießen - wusste er genau, dass sein Mentor sich nicht täuschen ließ. Das Hauptquartier der Task Force war auch Lights Zuhause gewesen, und fast jede Ecke war von seinem Geist besetzt. Das Zimmer, in dem er geschlafen hatte, durch eine Kette und ein Versprechen an L gebunden. Der Tisch, an dem er gegessen und mit seinem Vater und Matsuda gescherzt und gelacht hatte. Sein Computer. Sein Schreibtisch. Sein Stuhl. Die Tür, zu der er in seiner letzten, verzweifelten Hoffnung auf Flucht gerannt war.</p><p>
  <em>Er wollte draußen sterben.</em>
</p><p>Watari setzte die Metalldose ab und blickte sich in dem verlassenen Park um. "So gut wie jeder andere Platz, nehme ich an."</p><p>L nickte. "Es wird reichen."</p><p>"Das war's dann also, was?", fragte Ryuk, der mit Rem in der Nähe schwebte. "Light  stirbt. Du verbrennst die Notizbücher. Du gewinnst. Einfach so."</p><p>"Einfach so", sagte L.</p><p>"Wie langweilig."</p><p>"Du kannst gehen."</p><p>Ryuk sagte nichts. Den Shinigami ignorierend, nahm L das Benzin und die Vorräte aus der Dose und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die braune Papierhülle um eine der Death Notes.</p><p>"Ich würde das an deiner Stelle nicht herausnehmen", sagte Watari.</p><p>L ignorierte ihn. Er zog das Notizbuch aus der Hülle und starrte es mit angewiderter Faszination an. Obwohl die Seiten dunkel und vom Blut ihres Besitzers verzogen waren, zeigte der Einband keine Anzeichen von Beschädigung. Neugierig versuchte er, die Seiten auseinander zu ziehen, aber sie klebten fest und rissen, als er daran zog. Ryuk gluckste leise, seine Stimme knisterte wie trockene Zweige.</p><p>"Hyuk. Es wird immer noch funktionieren, weißt du. Die Seiten gehen nie aus."</p><p><em>Natürlich würde es das. </em>Angewidert blickte L zu dem Shinigami auf, wobei sein Gesicht teilnahmslos blieb. "Weißt du das aus Erfahrung?"</p><p>"Vielleicht." Ryuks Ausdruck änderte sich nicht, aber L spürte Spott in seiner Antwort. "Du könntest es behalten. Das saubere, meine ich. Das Tribunal würde den Unterschied nicht bemerken, hyuk. Außerdem war es dir schon einmal nützlich, nicht wahr?"</p><p>"Ich passe."</p><p>"Bist du sicher?"</p><p>Lights Gesicht schwebte vor seinen Augen, mit verbundenen Augen und verängstigt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, warf L die beiden Notizbücher in die Dose und griff nach dem Benzin.</p><p>"Hyuk. Mach was du willst, denke ich."</p><p><em>Werde ich.</em> Entschlossen zündete L ein Streichholz an, ließ es in die Dose fallen und sah zu, wie die beiden Notizbücher aufloderten wie ganz gewöhnliches Papier. Schon bald, das wusste er, würde Light selbst eine ähnliche Behandlung erfahren und seinen trauernden Eltern nur noch ein Puzzle aus Knochen hinterlassen, das sie durchstöbern und verschmieren konnten. <em>Zumindest wird es dafür keine Kameras geben. Er wird einfach verschwinden.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tōryanse, tōryanse...</em>
</p><p>"Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Ryuk?", sagte er leise, seine Augen suchten immer noch die Flammen ab.</p><p>"Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht."</p><p>"Hast du etwas gespürt, als er starb?"</p><p>Es kam keine Antwort. Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich L um, um erneut zu fragen, aber die beiden Shinigami waren verschwunden. Nur Watari stand noch am Tisch, das Feuerlicht tanzte über sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht.</p><p>"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er darauf antworten würde, oder?"</p><p>"Es kann nicht schaden, zu fragen."</p><p>"Ich nehme an, nicht." Der alte Mann zögerte, die Lippe zwischen den Zähnen. "Wo wir gerade dabei sind - ich habe nach dem gefragt, was du mir gegenüber erwähnt hast. Die Bemerkung seiner Mutter."</p><p>"Dass er in der daiyō kangoku geschlagen worden war? Das wurde er wahrscheinlich. Das macht jetzt kaum noch einen Unterschied." Etwas knisterte laut in der Dose, und L schürzte angewidert die Lippen. "Lass mich raten. Die Wärter haben sich geweigert, mit dir zu sprechen?"</p><p>"Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie haben jede meiner Fragen beantwortet."</p><p>"Und?"</p><p>"Er hat es sich selbst angetan."</p><p>L setzte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf. "Natürlich."</p><p>"Ich hatte die gleiche Reaktion, aber es ist wahr. Sie waren nicht sanft, aber sie haben ihn nie angefasst - sie haben ihm 18 Stunden lang die Höhle heiß gemacht und mit vier Stunden Schlaf gequält, bis er schließlich zusammenbrach. Ich habe das Band gesehen, L. Es gab keinen einzigen blauen Fleck an ihm."</p><p>"Also die blauen Flecken..."</p><p>"Kamen danach. Es ist alles auf dem Band. Er legte ein volles Geständnis ab, beantwortete alle Fragen und bat dann um einen Schluck Wasser. Als die Polizisten gegangen waren, starrte er einen Moment lang auf den Tisch, dann schlug er seine Hände und seinen Kopf blutig auf die Kante." Watari beäugte die Flammen, sein Ausdruck war hart. "Es brauchte vier Männer, um ihn niederzuringen."</p><p>L runzelte die Stirn. "Ein Selbstmordversuch?"</p><p>"Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Schwer zu sagen, was dem Jungen durch den Kopf ging."</p><p><em>In der Tat.</em> L dachte schweigend über die neuen Informationen nach und versuchte, sie mit dem Bild von Light Yagami abzugleichen, das er bereits hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sich sein Genie zeitweise mit dem von Light überschnitten hatte, würde der Junge für immer ein unvollendetes Puzzle in Ls Kopf sein, ein teilweise zerschnittener gordischer Knoten, den er nicht mehr reparieren konnte. <em>Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich kam, um das Verbrechen zu lösen, nicht den Verbrecher, und das ist mir gelungen. Meine Arbeit hier ist getan. </em>Aber so sehr er auch versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, eine zittrige Stimme verfolgte immer noch seine Gedanken: <em>Tōryanse, tōryanse...</em></p><p>Er konnte es fast hören.</p><p>
  <em>Nein. Ich kann es hören.</em>
</p><p>"L." Wataris Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich. "Schau."</p><p>L hob den Kopf. Auf der anderen Seite des Parks marschierte eine Masse von Menschen feierlich in ihre Richtung, ihre Stimmen im Gesang erhoben:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Tōryanse, tōryanse</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chitto tōshite kudashanse..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ich frage mich, was er davon halten würde", sagte Watari.</p><p><em>Das spielt keine Rolle. Er ist tot. </em>Die Menge war beeindruckend für eine so kurzfristige Ankündigung, vielleicht zweihundert an der Anzahl. Die meisten waren Frauen, nach den Stimmen zu urteilen, aber L hörte auch Männer, und einige der Leute hatten Kinder an ihrer Seite. Unzählige Kerzen flackerten in den Händen der Trauernden, eine bewegte Masse von Sternen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Ikki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Watari wandte sich wieder der Dose zu, aber L schloss sich ihm nicht an. Wie gebannt hob er den Daumen an die Lippen und beobachtete die bunt zusammengewürfelte Prozession, die vorbeizog. <em>So viele. Mehr als jemals für mich da sein würden. </em>Der Gedanke hätte ihn verletzen sollen, aber er fühlte sich nur noch wie betäubt. <em>Es fühlt sich beschissen an, Light. Da ist deine Antwort. Aber das wusstest du ja schon, nicht wahr?</em></p><p>Ein weinendes Mädchen am Rande der Menge strich sich die verirrten Haare hinters Ohr, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, eine flackernde Kerze in den Händen. Irgendetwas an dieser Bewegung erregte Ls Aufmerksamkeit, und er schenkte ihr ein schwaches, tröstendes Lächeln - nur um dann überrascht aufzublicken, als sie sich in seine Richtung drehte.</p><p>
  <em>Misa.</em>
</p><p>Ihr Haar war jetzt ein kurzer, dunkler Bob, ihre Augen umrahmt von einer eckigen Brille, aber ihr Gesicht war nicht zu verkennen. Sie hielt inne, als sie ihn erkannte, ihre Augen weiteten sich, und L spürte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte. <em>Verlorene Erinnerungen oder nicht, sie weiß immer noch, wer ich bin. Wenn sie uns an diese Trauernden verrät... </em>Er legte den Daumen an den Mund und neigte höflich den Kopf zu ihr, aber sie erwiderte die Höflichkeit nicht. Sie hob verächtlich das Kinn und begann wieder zu gehen, das Gesicht abweisend.</p><p>L atmete auf.</p><p>"Nun, es ist vollbracht", sagte Watari, ließ den Schürhaken fallen und wischte sich die Hände ab. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."</p><p><em>Vielleicht habe ich das.</em> "Es ist nichts. Nur meine Gedanken."</p><p>"Ich verstehe."</p><p>Seite an Seite beobachteten sie schweigend die Prozession. Dann seufzte Watari.</p><p>"So viel muss ich Light Yagami lassen", sagte er. "Er war kein Feigling. Er ist gut gestorben."</p><p>L schüttelte den Kopf. "Feigling oder nicht, er ist genauso tot. So etwas wie einen <em>guten</em> Tod gibt es nicht."</p><p>"Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht." Watari legte eine Hand auf Ls Schulter. "Ein weiterer Fall abgeschlossen."</p><p>"In der Tat." L ließ die Hand seines Mentors einen Moment lang verweilen, dann wich er zurück und bückte sich, um die letzte Glut des Feuers zu löschen. "Buche uns den erstbesten Flug zurück nach London, den du bekommen kannst. Ich habe genug von Japan, denke ich."</p><p>"Wird das Tribunal nicht mit dir sprechen wollen, bevor du abreist?"</p><p><em>Zweifelsohne. </em>"Der Fall ist abgeschlossen. Es gibt nichts mehr zu besprechen."</p><p>"Vielleicht sind sie anderer Meinung."</p><p>"Dann können sie es mit L aufnehmen."</p><p>Auch ohne hinzusehen, wusste er, dass Watari gelächelt hatte. "Verstanden."</p><p>In der Ferne sangen immer noch die Trauernden im Kerzenschein, aber weder L noch Watari drehten sich um, um zu sehen. Die beiden Männer ließen die Dose voller Asche hinter sich und drehten ihre Schuhe in Richtung Heimat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Light Yagami</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Tod durch Erschießungskommando</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hält am 15. März 2005 eine letzte Rede - einschließlich des Eingeständnisses, Kira zu sein, aber ohne Erwähnung von Notizbüchern, Shinigami oder irgendwelchen Details über Kiras Kräfte - während das Tribunal, das ihn verurteilt hat, zusieht. Während dieser Rede vergisst er das Wort "Machenschaften" und sieht das dritte Tribunalmitglied von rechts um Hilfe an. Danach wird er ohne Komplikationen oder Verzögerungen hingerichtet.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Stirbt mit minimalen Schmerzen.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>DAS ENDE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>